


Un sogno lungo 14 giorni

by nemi23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, long-fic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemi23/pseuds/nemi23
Summary: [Hogwarts!AU]Nico Di Angelo ha visto l'Hogwarts Express allontanarsi sui binari puliti, fino a scomparire dietro alle colline innevate, senza un briciolo di rimpianto. Nessuna cena di Natale cupa e sulle spine per lui quest'anno, niente apparenze da mantenere, ricevimenti a cui apparire o la semplice angoscia di casa. Solo una Sala Comune tutta per sé, silenzio e tranquillità nei corridoi vuoti.Solo che quei corridoi sono meno vuoti di quanto pensasse.Battaglie a palle di neve, raffreddori fulminei, pozioni non brevettate, una passione per i veleni più utile del previsto. Cioccolata calda e dolcetti e cattive influenze. Il primo torneo natalizio ufficiale di scacchi magici di Hogwarts. Fuochi d'artificio in pancia.Non sarà una vacanza tranquilla, ma sarà memorabile di certo.[Storia completa, aggiornamento ogni Mercoledì]
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 9





	1. La  mattina si trascorre a poltrire

_19 dicembre_  
  
Hogwarts si svuota ed è come se un velo spettrale calasse su tutto il castello. L’immobilità regna lungo corridoi sempre brulicanti di studenti, il silenzio la fa da padrone nelle sale, così abituate alla confusione perenne. Viene naturale bisbigliare, muoversi con accortezza per non rompere la quiete con un rumore improvviso. Fa storcere il naso a molti, questa calma: Hogwarts risulta innaturale, senza la confusione dei banchetti, le feste nelle Sale Comuni, il vociare fuori dalle aule. Nico la preferisce così, in realtà.   
Trova magnifica la Sala Grande anche senza pezzi di cibo che volano tra i tavoli. Il cortile chiazzato di bianco pare un dipinto, senza esagitate sagome scure a sporcare la neve o tirarsela contro. E, soprattutto, può percorrere il tragitto dai sotterranei fino alla biblioteca passeggiando in tutta tranquillità, senza avere occhi critici addosso. Davvero, smettere di sentirsi giudicato – _inadatto, strano, un poco di buono_ – è il più bel regalo che quel Natale potesse offrirgli.  
Mette piede sul corridoio del terzo piano e si appunta mentalmente di ringraziare suo padre per la concessione di poter trascorrere le vacanze a scuola. Dovrebbe scrivere anche a Hazel, in realtà, glielo ha promesso la sera prima, quando si sono salutati sulla banchina della stazione con uno dei finestrini dell’Hogwarts Express a dividerli.  
Ci penserà a tempo debito, in ogni caso, vuole prendersela comoda quei primi giorni. Niente lezioni, niente compiti, niente stress, l’intero dormitorio serpeverde per lui solo e tutte le libertà che ne conseguono. Sì, quell’anno le vacanze si prospettano molto piacevoli.  
La biblioteca si intona perfettamente al resto del castello, ma d'altronde la calma stoica che Madame Pince sorveglia con tanta determinazione non è certo una novità lì dentro. Gli stretti corridoi si susseguono uno dopo l’altro, mentre Nico avanza alla ricerca dello scaffale giusto, dove riporre il libro preso in prestito un mese prima e, per la verità, in ritardo con la restituzione. Non vede la severa bibliotecaria in giro, ma basterà fare un po’ di rumore per trovarla, o meglio, farsi trovare.  
La sezione che gli interessa, _Piante, creature e intrugli velenosi_ , spunta fuori quasi all’improvviso e rivela una bella sorpresa. C’è Madame Pince pochi passi più avanti, con la postura rigida e lo sguardo insoddisfatto, che scandaglia i tomi davanti a sé con rapidità e si acciglia ogni secondo di più. Dietro di lei, un altro studente non meglio identificabile. È maschio, lo capisce dal fatto che indossi i pantaloni della divisa, per il resto potrebbe avere capelli color pistacchio e una proboscide al posto del naso, per quel che può vedere: tiene tra le braccia una catasta di libri, impilati uno sull’altro ordinatamente, che lo coprono completamente fin sopra la testa e hanno l’aria parecchio pesante. Il ragazzo batte ripetutamente un piede per terra e cambia presa sul libro alla base della colonna almeno tre volte nei quattro secondi che Nico impiega a raggiungerli.  
Sfortunatamente, ha notato che il volume che deve restituire va posizionato proprio sullo scaffale ispezionato dalla donna, che ora si è girata ad analizzare lui.  
«Di Angelo.» Madame Pince riesce a esprimere insieme la consapevolezza di cosa tiene in mano, il fastidio e l’ammonimento per il ritardo, tutto nelle poche lettere del suo cognome. È a suo modo impressionante, glielo deve concedere.  
«Devo restituire questo…» inizia col dire Nico, alzando la mano che regge il libro in questione, ma una terza voce copre la sua e risuona squillante tra i corridoi deserti della biblioteca.  
«Oh, finalmente!» esclama l’altro studente, voltatosi di profilo, così da poterli guardare e farsi a sua volta osservare.  
Il povero ragazzo tiene la schiena inclinata indietro per bilanciare il consistente peso tra le braccia, che altrimenti lo farebbe finire con la faccia spalmata sul pavimento, e intorno al collo porta i colori della Casa Tassorosso. La capigliatura biondissima è la prima cosa che attira l’attenzione, ricci dorati non abituati a frequentare molto il pettine, seguiti da una spruzzata di efelidi sulle guance, sotto due occhi limpidi che fanno invidia al cielo d’estate. È carino. _Carino, sì_ , ammette Nico tra sé, _oggettivamente parlando_.  
Dato che, alla sua esclamazione estasiata, sia lui che la bibliotecaria hanno spostato l’attenzione sul portalibri vivente, questi si affretta ad aggiungere «È quello che mi mancava, giusto? Ora li ho tutti.»  
Madame Pince annuisce, decisamente più contenuta, e sfila la bacchetta da una manica larga dell’abito. Con un colpetto e un lieve svolazzo libera il biondo dal suo fardello, con evidente sollievo dello studente, e requisisce anche il libro di Nico, che fluttua in aria insieme ai suoi simili.  
«Vado a registrarli. Vieni con me, Solace.» annuncia lei, prima di aggiungere in sua direzione: «I libri si restituiscono in tempo, Di Angelo. Che sia la prima e l’ultima volta.»  
Nico non si degna di rispondere e si gira, pronto a ritornare da dove è venuto, ma la terza voce sibila vicino al suo orecchio e non può che starsi rivolgendo a lui.  
«Grazie del libro. Non ne sono rimaste altre copie, mi hai proprio salvato.»  
Il ragazzo, che per qualche motivo sconosciuto non sta seguendo Madame Pince verso il suo ufficio, gli sorride come se gli avesse davvero fatto un favore personale.  
«Dovevo restituirlo in ogni caso.» puntualizza, dedicando allo sconosciuto una seconda occhiata sommaria. L’ha già visto, se non va errato, a qualche lezione condivisa. Dovrebbe essere del suo stesso anno…  
«Con “ _Veleni e antidoti – Principi di base_ ” ho tutto quello che mi serve per finire i compiti delle vacanze.»  
Non crede di aver sentito bene: “finire”? «Oggi è il primo giorno.» gli fa notare.  
Il tassorosso annuisce e spiega, con tono determinato: «Senza lezioni ci sono ben dieci ore da poter dedicare allo studio. Prevedo che per dopodomani avrò terminato tutto.»  
Ora, per lui, l’idea di passare a studiare le prime giornate libere dopo mesi di lezioni e compiti è semplicemente inconcepibile. Quando si è svegliato, quella mattina, una simile possibilità non gli è passata nemmeno per l’anticamera del cervello.  
«Che alunno bravo e diligente.» commenta caustico all’indirizzo dell’altro. Nota le sue guance velarsi di rosso, sicuramente il biondo si è accorto della nota di scherno nella sua voce.  
«Voglio togliermi di mezzo i compiti il prima possibile, così mi posso godere il resto delle vacanze senza il pensiero.» si giustifica infatti, spostando lo sguardo nella direzione in cui tutti i suoi libri sono fluttuati via.  
Nico sa che potrebbe buttar lì un “Buon per te”, troncare quella conversazione inaspettata e tornarsene al proprio dormitorio e al proprio programma di relax in solitaria. È ciò che gli viene più naturale. Però quello sconosciuto gli ha rivolto la parola per primo e lo ha ringraziato quando non ce n’era neanche bisogno. Non c’è traccia di disagio, disprezzo o forzatura nella sua espressione e, finché non ne troverà, magari vale la pena dedicargli qualche minuto del suo tempo.  
«E come vorresti godertele, in una scuola vuota con più insegnanti che studenti?» gli chiede, allora, forse non sinceramente interessato a come quel tassorosso trascorra le sue giornate, ma curioso di scoprire dove andrà a finire quella conversazione.  
«Le vacanze sono pur sempre vacanze. Anche solo poltrire a letto tutta la mattina mi sta bene.»  
Non può che concordare con lui. “Poltrire a letto tutta la mattina” è la sua linea d’azione per le prossime due settimane.  
Ad interrompere l’appena nato momento di complicità, la voce di Madame Pince arriva alle loro orecchie, non troppo alta ma dura come la pietra, precedendo la sua figura di qualche secondo.  
«Solace! Ha intenzione di venire o no?»  
«Eccomi, Madame Pince! Mi scusi!»  
Il ragazzo finalmente muove i primi passi verso il corridoio principale, ma appena la bibliotecaria dà loro di nuovo la schiena, torna a guardare Nico. Fa saettare lo sguardo avanti e indietro un paio di volte, stiracchia un altro sorriso e constata l’ovvio con un «Devo andare.»  
«Sì, l’ho notato.» sbuffa il moro, pronto a dileguarsi nel giro di pochi secondi. Se l’altro non ha intenzione di muoversi subito, lui non vuole essere ancora lì quando Madame Pince tornerà sui suoi passi per l’ennesima volta.  
«Will Solace.» taglia corto il biondo. «Mi chiamo Will, piacere di averti conosciuto e grazie ancora per il libro.»  
“Piacere di averti conosciuto?” vorrebbe ripetere lui, con il tono pungente di prima. Will Solace non conosce neanche il suo nome e a quanto pare è già felice di averlo incontrato sul suo cammino. La cosa più buffa è che è sembrato davvero sincero quando lo ha detto. Glielo farebbe notare, sì, ma Madame Pince spunta per la terza volta nel suo campo visivo, più incollerita che mai, e quello è l’ultima opportunità per salvare la pelle.  
«Nico Di Angelo.» si presenta. Un attimo dopo è fuori dal portone, lasciandosi la biblioteca alle spalle e Will Solace al suo destino di istigatore di bibliotecarie impazienti.  
Più tardi, nella pace della Sala Comune, davanti al camino acceso che lo culla con il suo tepore, ripensa a Will. Lentiggini, pelle cotta dal sole, sinceri occhi azzurri, _Will_. Will così matto da passare i primi giorni di vacanza a studiare. Will tanto incosciente da irritare Madame Pince. Il ragazzo gentile che cercava il libro sui veleni.  
Will Solace, adesso può associare un nome al biondino conosciuto in biblioteca, lo studente tassorosso incrociato durante le lezioni di Trasfigurazione, Incantesimi e Astronomia. Non vuole dare troppo peso alla cosa, probabilmente il ragazzo ha agito spinto soltanto dal suo gentile animo giallo e nero. Probabilmente non avranno occasione di riparlarsi ne in un futuro prossimo ne in uno lontano. Probabilmente Will Solace rimarrà solo un nome associato a un volto, uno studente di Hogwarts che ha frequentato la scuola nei suoi stessi anni.   
Nico apre il pacchetto di patatine che sarà il suo pranzo, stravaccato su una delle poltrone solitamente requisite da quelli del settimo anno. _Peccato_ , commenta tra sé. Will Solace sarebbe potuto valere molto più di qualche minuto del suo tempo.


	2. Guerra di sguardi

_20 dicembre_  
  
Nico non sa di preciso cosa lo abbia spinto quella mattina a salire a fare colazione in Sala Grande. Si è svegliato con la splendida sensazione di potersela prendere comoda, senza temere di far ritardo a lezione. Ha indugiato qualche minuto in più tra le coperte calde. Nel suo pigiama, girovagando per la stanza deserta. Si è detto che iniziare quelle vacanze con una colazione degna di essere chiamata tale, piuttosto che con snack salati e merendine confezionate, fosse una buona idea; che a stento sarebbero arrivati a una ventina di persone, tra insegnanti e studenti, un numero sopportabile di individui con cui stare nella stessa, enorme stanza. Si è infilato il primo maglione nero a portata di mano, nell’armadio, ed è uscito dal dormitorio.  
Nella Sala Grande, come si è aspettato, ci sono pochi commensali e, allo stesso modo del giorno prima, un silenzio piacevole regna in ogni angolo, sfumato appena da qualche conversazione portata avanti a mezza voce. La maggior parte delle lunghe tavolate sono state tolte, ne rimangono due, posizionate parallelamente, al centro della sala, una riservata ai professori e l’altra agli studenti rimasti a scuola. Nonostante l’unico tavolo, sono ben distinguibili le Case e i loro appartenenti, seduti a gruppetti: due briosi grifondoro mangiano all’estremità opposta rispetto all’entrata, mentre un trio di corvonero chiacchiera poco più avanti, seduti tutti e tre sulla stessa panca.  
Lui si accomoda in uno dei primi posti liberi, dando le spalle ai professori, e si prende un attimo per ammirare con gli occhi le gustose leccornie che ha davanti. Crostate alla frutta, torta di melassa, biscotti con ogni ripieno e farcitura che gli vengono in mente, calderotti e bonbon esplosivi. Calici pieni di succo di zucca e sciroppo di ciliegia. È sicuramente valsa la pena trascinarsi fin lì.  
Senza indugiare oltre, dà inizio alla sua abbuffata mattutina. È impegnato a gustarsi un paio di pallotti cioccocremosi, quando oltrepassano il portone altri due studenti, etichettati in giallo e nero. Riconosce immediatamente Will Solace, e non sa bene come la cosa lo faccia sentire.  
Il biondo incontrato in biblioteca il giorno prima è nel pieno di una conversazione animata con il suo compagno e non fa cenno di averlo notato mentre gli passa davanti per accomodarsi poco più in là, tra lui e i corvonero. Solo una volta seduto, Will si guarda rapidamente intorno e si sofferma su di lui, apparentemente riconoscendolo.  
Nico distoglie lo sguardo, tornando a concentrarsi sul suo piatto. Eppure, poco dopo, la sua attenzione viene calamitata di nuovo da quella figura. Non c’è molto altro da guardare, si dice. Se deve puntare gli occhi su qualcosa, Will Solace è un’opzione più interessante del caminetto acceso o del grifondoro che si ingozza laggiù infondo.  
Lo osserva scegliere un dolce, sporcarsi le labbra di zucchero, gesticolare con le mani e scuotere la testa con un sorriso bonario. E quando non lo guarda, è lui a sentirsi osservato. Spesso si beccano con le mani nel sacco, a studiarsi a vicenda. Gli si stringe lo stomaco ogni volta.  
La colazione sontuosa pianificata si trasforma in un piluccare il piatto, attendendo il momento giusto per alzare lo sguardo. Un gioco che non porta da nessuna parte e che termina nel momento in cui Nico realizza la cosa. Si alza dalla tavola, allora, per andarsene e tornare alla morbidezza del suo materasso. Con sua sorpresa, e sorpresa dell’altro tassorosso a giudicare dalla sua faccia perplessa, la voce di Will lo raggiunge prima che possa oltrepassare la soglia.  
«Ciao, Nico.» dice semplicemente e in realtà non lo sta neanche più guardando, gli occhi azzurri che ricambiano lo sguardo interrogativo del suo compagno di casa.  
Nico non si sente in dovere di rispondere, ma non può negare che quel saluto gli abbia fatto piacere. Esce con lo stomaco più pesante e, paradossalmente, si sente più leggero.  
  
Il venti dicembre non ha finito di sorprenderlo. Quando tramonta il sole e, in simultanea, il fuoco verdognolo delle lanterne della Sala Comune si affievolisce un poco, così da avvertire i suoi ospiti – in questo specifico caso uno – del tempo esterno che passa, l’esigenza di uscire dal suo rifugio diventa difficile da ignorare. Le sue scorte di cibo sono durate meno di quanto si aspettasse. C’è bisogno di una capatina d’emergenza in cucina, se vuole continuare a evitare i pasti collettivi.  
Gli elfi domestici di Hogwarts, fortunatamente, lo hanno preso in simpatia. O meglio, sicuramente lo temono ma, in virtù della conoscenza comune che lavora in casa Di Angelo e che a quanto pare ha parlato bene di lui, lo riforniscono adeguatamente di viveri sufficienti per un mese. Panini e sandwich, muffin ai mirtilli e altri dolci vari, bottigliette d’acqua e succo di zucca, tutto riposto in una comoda sacca con un Incantesimo di Estensione Irriconoscibile.   
Fuori dalla cucina, soddisfatto del peso che porta su una spalla e pronto per tornarsene nella sua tana, una macchia di colore improvvisamente appare nel suo campo visivo, dall’altra parte del corridoio. Nell’immobilità buia del sotterraneo, con la luce delle fiaccole che illumina placidamente le pietre scure delle pareti e del soffitto a volta, la piccola figura fremente che si avvicina è impossibile da non notare, come un fuoco d’artificio partito in anticipo nella notte uniforme della città. La macchia deve avvicinarsi di qualche altro metro prima che Nico capisca che non si tratta di _uno_ , ma di tanti piccoli esserini che si agitano e procedono in un gruppo compatto. Sono… _gattini_? Lo sbigottimento spalanca i suoi occhi.   
I cuccioli corrono e inciampano sulle loro corte zampe, rotolano uno sopra l’altro ma sono inarrestabili nel loro procedere in quella direzione, miagolando di tanto in tanto. Sono, sembrano – difficile esserne sicuri, se continuano a sciamare in quel modo – almeno una mezza dozzina, dalla pelliccia folta e di varie sfumature.  
«Fermali!» grida qualcuno dietro il branco di mini-felini in fuga. Inutilmente, dato che Nico è già piegato sulle ginocchia e con le braccia protese, mosso dall’istinto naturale che gli esseri umani, lui compreso, hanno davanti ai piccoli e carini cuccioli.  
Ne afferra due con successo al primo colpo, il terzo quasi gli cade dalle mani nella tempestività del movimento; per fermare gli altri allunga una gamba e cerca di bloccare la loro corsa con un piede. Quasi gli dispiace vederli sbattere contro la scarpa e sbandare o ruzzolare oltre l’ostacolo, intontiti e dispersi come palle da biliardo dopo la spaccata iniziale. Il qualcuno che li inseguiva li raggiunge e si china ai suoi piedi per raccogliere l’altra metà dei cuccioli.  
Riconosce l’inconfondibile capigliatura bionda.  
«Bella presa!» esclama Will, risollevandosi in piedi con il resto dei gattini che gli miagola in braccio. «Ciao, Nico.»  
«Ciao, Will.»  
Questa volta le parole gli sfuggono dalle labbra prima ancora che possa _pensare_ di salutarlo. Impossibile ignorarlo, d'altronde, con quei fanali azzurri puntati nei suoi occhi a distanza così ravvicinata. Visto il silenzio che si espande tra di loro, potrebbero ancora trovarsi nella Sala Grande con mezza tavolata a separarli.  
Lui rimane cosciente dei granelli del tempo solo grazie ai mici che ancora tiene e che affondano i loro minuscoli e fastidiosi artigli nella pelle delle dita, in segno di protesta. Allunga le mani per porgerli al proprietario, ma il biondo annaspa nel cercare di sistemare quelli che già tiene per far posto agli altri, così ritrae le braccia e si sistema meglio i cuccioli sul petto. Si avvia per primo verso il Dormitorio Tassorosso, con la sacca che ancora gli pesa su una spalla.  
Will gli si affretta dietro e cammina al suo fianco. «Non è che per caso vuoi un gatto?»  
«Uhm?» Nico gli rivolge la sua attenzione, sottraendola ai passi che mette uno dopo l’altro lungo il corridoio, e l’altro ragazzo recepisce il messaggio “puoi parlare, mi va di starti ad ascoltare”.  
«La mia gatta ha partorito e ora, come puoi vedere, mi trovo in sovrabbondanza di compagnia.» alza le spalle e con esse le braccia trasformate in cesta porta-cuccioli. «Dovrò spedirli a casa. I miei fratelli li adoreranno e la mamma me la farà pagare.»  
Dovrebbe raccogliere lo spunto di conversazione e chiedergli della sua famiglia? A Nico in realtà non interessa molto in questo momento. E non vuole dare occasione a Will di contraccambiare e domandargli della sua, di famiglia. Però, per una volta, non vuole far morire le parole di qualcun altro nella sua indifferenza; il silenzio è una cosa che si dedica agli estranei e sente che con Will Solace non è più il caso di definirsi tali.  
«Com’è andata in biblioteca, alla fine, ieri?» chiede, dunque. L’altro studente non dà segni di fastidio per il cambio repentino di argomento e, con un sospiro affranto, gli racconta della mezz’ora sprecata con la testa china a sorbirsi i rimproveri di Madame Pince, la cui capacità di farti sentire un bambino dispettoso e immeritevole dei suoi privilegi tocca livelli magici.   
«E tu che mi hai lasciato da solo nelle sue mani!»  
« _Mors tua, vita mea_.»  
Dopo qualche altro passo e qualche spontanea risata da parte di uno, e sorrisi accennati ma altrettanto spontanei da parte dell’altro, il silenzio non è più un problema e la conversazione procede con la stessa naturalezza con cui i micini si sono accoccolati sul loro giaciglio caldo, godendosi il tepore che li sostiene, il trasporto agevolato e le occasionali grattatine dietro le orecchie.  
Will gli chiede se si sta godendo i primi giorni di vacanza.  
«Ho poltrito a letto tutta la mattina.» gli risponde lui, prendendolo in giro con voce allusiva.  
Il tassorosso fa per lasciargli una gomitata su un fianco per questo, ma i cuccioli miagolano di protesta per il movimento brusco e così lascia stare, decidendo di vendicarsi con le parole, piuttosto.  
«Goditelo adesso, finché puoi.» ribatte, infatti. «Gli ultimi giorni di vacanza sarò sul mio letto a rilassarmi, mangerò calderotti e penserò a te che ti affanni sui compiti.»  
Sono arrivati. Se ne è accorto solo ora, ma sono fermi, in piedi, davanti la pila di barili che nasconde l’ingresso alla Sala Comune. Da qualche minuto ormai, crede. Eppure Will non accenna a voler entrare, lo guarda con quei suoi impossibili occhi azzurri accesi di una fiera consapevolezza, quella di aver ragione, e quelle lentiggini da ragazzino e gli angoli della bocca stirati verso l’alto che lo sfidano a ribattere.  
A Nico ritorna in mente una delle ore più imbarazzanti della sua vita, una lezione di Storia della Magia durante la quale Leo Valdez si distraeva dalla noia cercando di rifilargli dei consigli su come fare conquiste e il suo amico Jason Grace in parte smentiva qualsiasi stupidaggine uscisse dalla bocca dell’altro e in parte cercava di sostituire tali indicazioni ridicole con altre – altrettanto ridicole – che lui reputava più giudiziose. “Flirtare è arte” dichiarava l’ispanico, dall’alto della sua saggezza e esperienza “Ma anche un piacere. È divertente anche senza avere un secondo fine, solo per il gusto di farlo”.   
Davanti a nove botti più alte di lui e con tre gattini appena nati in mano, Nico conferma con sé stesso che non è il tipo che flirta, ma si chiede anche se, a questo punto, lui ce lo abbia un secondo fine. Sé stesso è una delle poche persone a cui è solito non mentire.  
Mette insieme il coraggio e decide di buttarsi.  
«Oh, quindi mi penserai? Sono lusingato.»  
Guarda dritto di fronte a sé, fissa i barili senza realmente vederli, ma coglie con la coda dell’occhio il biondo aprire subito la bocca per parlare e richiuderla, come se fosse stato pronto a rispondere a tutt’altro.  
«Sommerso di compiti, ti penserò sommerso di compiti.» specifica Will, quando ritrova la voce.  
«Comodo sul tuo letto, compiacendoti delle difficoltà altrui… Sicuro che il Cappello Parlante ti ha smistato nella casa giusta?»  
«No, io… certo che mi ha smistato nella casa giusta!»  
Will riconosce la sua espressione e ridacchia anche lui. «Smettila di fare così, mi fai sembrare un… un…»  
«Un serpeverde?»  
Will si morde un labbro e incassa la testa nelle spalle. Gli piace vederlo mordersi le labbra. «Non voleva essere un insulto.»  
«Stai tranquillo. Un ragazzo così a modo, che insegue gattini per i corridoi. Non passeresti per un serpeverde neanche davanti a un cieco.»  
«Disse il serpeverde con tre gattini in braccio.»  
Si guardano con una complicità tutta nuova e un sorriso che lievita irrefrenabile sui loro visi. La sensazione si smorza quando uno dei cuccioli sfugge dalla presa di Will, che fa uno scatto per altri dieci metri di corridoio per poterlo riacchiappare. La pace è finita, i micini si sono stancati di quell’immobilità e sgambettano e graffiano con rinnovata energia per essere liberati.  
Consapevole di non poter rimanere lì mentre l’altro studente preme sulle botti in sequenza, appena torna con il fuggitivo Nico gli posiziona i fratellini tra le braccia meglio che può – in realtà propone un Incantesimo di Adesione, ma Will boccia subito l’idea per non “sottoporre a un tale stress” delle creature così piccole e appena nate.  
«Vai a studiare, che devi pensare a me fra qualche giorno.» gli dice alla fine, salutandolo con un cenno del capo e rimettendosi in cammino verso il suo dormitorio.  
Lo sente borbottare «che scemo» con tono leggero e poi ricambiare a voce più alta il suo saluto.  
Un senso di eccitazione pervade Nico a ogni passo e gli fa formicolare la pancia. Ringrazia il cielo che non ci sia quasi nessuno a scuola, perché percorre tutto il tragitto fino al divano della sua sala comune con l’irrefrenabile voglia di sorridere a trentadue denti, e teme che un paio di volte vi abbia ceduto.


	3. Nessun angelo su questa neve

_21 dicembre_  
  
Non c’è niente di meglio dell’aria gelida dell’inverno inglese per schiarirsi la mente.  
Si rigira tra le dita rigide la lettera arrivata quella mattina, con un gufo infoiato e che si è attardato più del lecito nel tepore della stanza. Solo la busta lucida e dalla sfumatura grigio cenere, con stampato sul davanti una fiaccola nera stilizzata, gridava “casa” più di qualsiasi firma di suo padre. Firma puntualmente presente poi all’interno, in ogni caso.  
È stato richiamato a casa. È qualcosa che non si aspettava minimamente, visto soprattutto il modo in cui si sono lasciati a settembre, con l’inizio della scuola. E invece ora suo padre lo invita gentilmente a ritornare, offrendosi di intercedere con il preside in persona per fargli usare la Metro Polvere, la sua matrigna Persefone si azzarda a dire che la sua mancanza si è sentita e vorrebbe rivederlo, Hazel si limita a un “ti voglio bene” e fargli sapere che appoggerà qualsiasi sua scelta – e quest’ultima è l’unica persona che può dire sia sincera in merito. Il dubbio che sia successo qualcosa di grave lo stuzzica ogni volta che si allontana con il pensiero. Non si spiega quel richiamo improvviso, altrimenti.  
Pensare di ripartire lo spiazza. Si è abituato così bene in quel paio di giorni, al rilassante silenzio, alla libertà della solitudine, all’avere il divano davanti al camino della Sala Comune tutto per sé. E anche ciò a cui non è abituato, le _novità_ … sono in un certo senso stuzzicanti e non le infastidiscono. Non vuole lasciare la scuola. _Se è successo qualcosa di grave, riscriveranno_ , si dice. Fa sparire la lettera nella tasca del cappotto e cerca di liberarsi allo stesso modo dei pensieri che gli affollano la testa.  
Nella notte ha nevicato in abbondanza. Lo strato di nevischio a terra si è ispessito fino a trasformarsi in soffici collinette bianca alte quasi mezzo metro. Il cortile interno e le strade che conducono fuori dal castello, ripuliti grazie al duro lavoro del guardia-caccia, sono tornati a essere invisibili.  
Nei pressi dell’enorme portone d’ingresso, Nico passeggia con lentezza, godendosi il manto bianco che cede sotto i suoi scarponi e l’aria fredda che gli fa pizzicare i polmoni e il viso. Ha rinunciato alla divisa scolastica per quella capatina nel mondo esterno e si è avvolto nel giubbotto più pesante che ha trovato nell’armadio, correlato di guanti impermeabili e sciarpa di lana doppia amorevolmente confezionata dalla sua nonna acquisita.  
La sua “ora d’aria” giornaliera, ha scoperto, è incredibilmente piacevole dopo altre ventitré ore chiuso nei sotterranei di Hogwarts. Il vento gelido che gli scompiglia i capelli e cerca di infilarsi in ogni fessura, il paesaggio affascinante che si estende davanti ai suoi occhi, la combinazione di bianco e silenzio che tendono all’infinito e ispirano una quiete reverenziale nel suo animo. Piacevole, sì. Finché non sente più le orecchie e l’estremità del naso per il freddo e l’eco dei suoi pensieri diventa troppo assordante, così torna a rifugiarsi nella sua tana.  
Sta considerando di aver respirato abbastanza aria fresca per quel giorno, quando sente un colpo alla nuca, che gli fa scattare la testa verso il basso e barcollare in avanti. Il dolore è niente in confronto ai brividi di freddo che gli scendono lungo la schiena. Sente la neve gelida e compatta sciogliersi quel tanto che basta a intrufolarglisi tra i capelli. Allunga istintivamente una mano guantata a massaggiarsi il punto colpito e si volta, con sguardo minaccioso, pronto a far del male fisico a chiunque abbia avuto l’infelice idea di sceglierlo come bersaglio.  
Con sua sorpresa, trova solo Will nei dintorni – in realtà vede anche il Professor Flitwick arrancare nella neve per risalire la collina, ma non pensa proprio che sia lui l’autore di quello scherzo. Il ragazzo è perfino più imbacuccato di lui, con il pesante giubbotto imbottito lungo fino alle ginocchia, la sciarpa annodata almeno due volte e il berretto di lana calato fin quasi agli occhi, tanto da coprire ogni ciuffo dorato. Ne sentirebbe la mancanza, se il cappello non fosse di un giallo altrettanto acceso e impossibile da non notare.  
Stringe tra le mani un’altra palla di neve, prova ultima della sua colpevolezza, e se la fa ruotare tra le dita, cercando di compattarla. Sorride. Sorride spesso, Will, ha notato. Sembra così facile, quando lo fa lui, Nico lo invidia un po’.  
«Hai un bel coraggio a colpirmi.» lo apostrofa, e con coraggio intende stupidità. Spera per lui che non si aspetti di passarla liscia, gli dispiacerebbe scoprirlo più ingenuo di quanto pensasse.  
Il tassorosso, mostrandogli meglio le mani a lavoro per un secondo proiettile, fa un cenno con la testa verso la sommità del sentiero scavato fra due muretti di neve, sulla quale il Professor Flitwick, a testa china e con un grugno concentrato, procede con passo determinato.  
Alla faccia dell’ingenuità, dunque. Alla presenza di un insegnante, non potrebbe certo esagerare nella sua vendetta e il biondo deve saperlo sicuramente. Invece di infastidirlo, la cosa rende Nico quasi orgoglioso. Sicuramente lo diverte.  
«Hai le spalle coperte, furbo. Di nuovo, sicuro di non essere finito nella casa sbagliata?»  
La voce di Will esce fuori accompagnata da una nuvoletta di calore, che per un momento rende il suo viso opaco e tremolante.  
«Assolutamente sicuro. Infatti ti ho solo colpito dietro la testa, non ti ho infilato la palla di neve dentro il giubbotto, né ti ho fatto cadere a faccia avanti.»  
«Intendi così?»  
In mezzo secondo, con l’abitudine dei movimenti fatti milioni di volte, Nico sfila la bacchetta dalla manica e la punta davanti a sé. La sua mano riconosce il legno scuro e rigido nonostante lo strato spesso del guanto e la magia fluisce dalla punta come rapide senza ostacoli. Will si ritrova in men che non si dica gambe all’aria.  
Rialzatosi barcollando, con la palla di neve in precedenza così accuratamente compattata ora spiaccicata sul petto, anche il tassorosso sfodera la bacchetta e con un movimento elegante del polso fa partire dal suolo altre tre sfere, dalla forma più grossolana ma altrettanto efficaci.  
È subito battaglia.  
Nico risponde ad ogni colpo con altrettanta foga, saltellando in giro per schivare i proiettili di neve e al contempo in cerca di un riparo. Ma non ci sono ripari, se non oltre l’ingresso, il che vorrebbe dire abbandonare quella guerra arraffata alla bell’e meglio e non ci pensa proprio. Si getta nella mischia, dunque, con la testa irrimediabilmente bagnata ma leggera.  
Con la coda dell’occhio nota il professore voltarsi e fermarsi un attimo a controllarli. Vedendo che stanno solo giocando senza davvero volersi far male, li lascia fare e si affretta verso il caldo dentro il castello.  
Continuano ad ingaggiar battaglia per non sa quanti minuti; dopo un po’ si dimenticano perfino delle bacchette e si infradiciano le mani, lanciandosi addosso la neve, strattonandosi, ridendo. Sono costretti a fermarsi solo quando la fatica li minaccia di farli crollare a terra senza più neanche la forza di rialzarsi. La pancia fa male per sforzo e per il troppo ridere, il freddo è scomparso mentre le loro guance si sono chiazzate di rosso e il fiato caldo esce dalle bocche ansanti come fumaioli di una locomotiva a vapore.  
Will agita un’ultima volta le mani e annuncia di arrendersi. Nico non si azzarda a dirlo a parole, ma è come se alzasse bandiera bianca anche lui. Le poche energie rimaste le impiegano per salire i gradini dell’ingresso e oltrepassare l’enorme portone, accolti dal tepore interno come l’abbraccio di una madre prima di un sonoro rimprovero. Difatti, sono zuppi.  
Gocciolano lungo il pavimento di pietra mentre si affrettano verso i sotterranei, cercando invano di stringersi nelle vesti bagnate per scaldarsi un po’.  
«Mi raccomando, fatti subito un bagno caldo e cambiati, o rischi di ammalarti.»  
Will Solace continua a dimostrarsi una creatura insolita e misteriosa. Premure del genere può aspettarsele solo da sua sorella Hazel ormai, non di certo da un ragazzo conosciuto due giorni prima. _Cosa ti importa se mi ammalo?_ Nico ha ricevuto troppe occhiatacce nella vita per non sentirsi spaesato davanti a quella genuina preoccupazione. E la cosa che più lo destabilizza è proprio che non trova nessuna menzogna, nessuna ipocrisia tra quelle lentiggini. Will dice “mi raccomando” come se intendesse davvero “non farmi preoccupare”, e non solo per cortesia.  
 _Ti preoccupi per me?_  
Quel pensiero lo riscalda dentro come se si trovasse già nella vasca.  
Nel momento di salutarsi, tentenna un attimo. Può dire “a domani”? Si rivedranno, per forza di cose, vivono nello stesso castello, ma dirlo a voce alta sembra quasi una promessa. A domani, ci vediamo domani, voglio rivederti domani. Sì, un po’ lo vuole davvero, rivederlo.  
Infine, si toglie dall’impiccio con un «Buona serata.» detto nel modo più neutrale possibile e ovviamente ricambiato.  
Osserva la schiena e il cappello giallo scomparire verso le cucine.  
Will Solace sta valendo ogni secondo che si trova a dedicargli. È un concentrato di sole, tenerezza e istinto protettivo. Ha anche un lato furbo. Non disprezza la sua compagnia. È qualcosa di nuovo.  
Nico sospira, è ritornato nella Sala Comune dei Serpeverde grazie solo alla memoria del corpo. Si lascia andare sul divano davanti al camino spento, bagnando tutto il rivestimento. Sospira di nuovo. Ha davvero voglia di rivederlo.  
Probabilmente, domani salirà a colazione di sopra.


	4. La mano ferma di chi guarisce

_22 dicembre_

Nico apre gli occhi a fatica, sentendoli cespugliosi e umidicci. Ha faticato così tanto ad addormentarsi la sera prima che gli sembra di aver riposato per soli cinque minuti. Si gira tra le lenzuola senza la minima voglia di scostarle ed alzarsi. Si sente la testa pesante, un macigno sul cuscino.

Dopo qualche minuto, il naso gli cola fastidiosamente, cosa che lo obbliga ad allungare almeno un braccio fuori dal calore delle coperte, alla ricerca di un fazzoletto, e a fare i conti con la triste realtà: si è ammalato. E pensare che Will glielo aveva detto, di farsi subito un bagno caldo dopo la loro disputa sulla neve; se ne è ricordato solo quando lo schienale del divanetto era ormai completamente zuppo e la sua pelle insensibile allo strato gelido che gli si era attaccato addosso.

Pensare alla sera prima gli riporta anche alla mente il proprio, nuovo proposito, quello di fare colazione in Sala Grande.

Valuta lo stato del suo corpo e le ossa doloranti, il torpore e la sensazione del naso pieno di ovatta; non sono punti a favore di quella prospettiva. Considera poi di rivedere un certo biondo e cominciare ad attivarsi seriamente per far uscire qualcosa di buono da quegli incontri sporadici, ed ecco che le sue gambe scivolano verso il bordo del materasso. Esce dal letto come un insetto dal bozzolo, a fatica e praticamente strisciando. _Le bellezze della natura, bah_.

Impiega il doppio del tempo a vestirsi e rendersi presentabile per i pochi altri ospiti con cui condividerà la colazione. Spera solo di non starnutire sul suo budino.

Scalando a fatica i gradini che lo separano dal pian terreno, arriva davanti alle porte dell’imponente sala e le varca con l’espressione più stoica che riesce a fare. La disposizione dei tavoli non è cambiata dall’ultima volta che vi è entrato. Va a prendere posto in una zona isolata, subito ribattezzata “serpeverde”. I professori sono già tutti presenti alla loro tavolata, degli studenti invece vede solo i due tassorosso e un corvonero, già intenti a gustarsi le delizie degli elfi domestici.

Will Solace ha la faccia affondata in un muffin ai mirtilli e, quando lo intercetta con lo sguardo, si affretta a inghiottire il boccone. Lo studia con una rapida occhiata da capo a piedi e un’espressione di esasperato biasimo gli sboccia in viso. Deve essersi subito accorto delle sue condizioni pietose. Non accenna a salutarlo a parole né a dirgli altro, comunque, né tantomeno si alza per raggiungerlo, sebbene una mano appoggiata sul bordo della panca fa credere a Nico che il pensiero lo abbia sfiorato. Deve aver capito che non gradisce quel tipo di attenzioni.

Will torna a preoccuparsi della colazione e lui si dedica alla sua, recuperando un bicchiere di succo di zucca fresco, uno di latte e miele e una ciotola di cereali, il massimo che la sua gola è disposta a inghiottire. Mangia con la stessa lentezza con cui si è preparato e, per quando si alza, è rimasta solo la Professoressa Sprout al tavolo degli insegnanti.

Nico esce dalla stanza che si sente una pezza, convinto che quel giorno non riuscirà a fare altro sforzo che non sia il trascinarsi di nuovo nel suo dormitorio, quando alle sue spalle qualcuno lo chiama. A metà corridoio Will lo intercetta e gli si para davanti, con la stessa espressione di Hazel quando le dice che non vuole unirsi alle sue serate tra amici.

«Qualcosa mi dice che non hai fatto come ti ho suggerito ieri.»

«Uhm, da cosa lo deduci?» Quanto odia il modo in cui suona la sua voce, così nasale.

Will sospira e i solchi sulla sua fronte si appianano appena un pochino.

«In infermeria. Ora.» decreta, con tanto di braccio alzato a guidarlo nella direzione giusta.

«In infermeria? Non sto così male!»

«Preferisci perdere qualche minuto per andarci o passare tutta la giornata con il naso che cola e il cerchio alla testa?»

Punto preso, Nico si sente la mente intontita anche senza aggiungerci una discussione di prima mattina. Prendere qualcosa per sentirsi meglio sembra un buon piano, ma l’idea di lasciargliela vinta così non lo alletta granché.

_O lo mando a cagare o gli do retta, e non posso mandarlo a cagare perché mi piace_.

Si avvia lungo il corridoio, diretto in infermeria. Will lo segue senza che gli dica niente e a lui non dispiace. Camminano in silenzio fino all’altro lato dell’ala del castello e, anche oltrepassata la porta, il tassorosso non si decide a schiodarsi dal suo fianco.

Madame Pomfrey esce dall’ufficio al sentire i loro passi, un pizzico di sorpresa mal mascherato sul viso per l’arrivo di visitatori. È proprio vero che quella povera donna non va mai in vacanza. Saluta Will con trasporto e lui con più moderazione, già intenta a valutare la gravità della sua condizione.

Poi Will si offre di occuparsene personalmente, chiedendo l’accesso all’armadietto dei medicinali blandi. Nico quasi spalanca la bocca quando la donna acconsente senza la minima rimostranza e lascia tutto nelle mani dello studente.

Guarda l’altro, aggiungendo quell’ennesimo tassello al puzzle che è Will Solace. Pensava di aver definito i bordi, invece ecco un pezzo che ingrandisce l’immagine: il ragazzo deve essere una presenza abituale in infermeria se è tanto in confidenza con Madame Pomfrey, e non come paziente; soprattutto, deve essere un appassionato di arti curative.

«Vai a sedere.»

Lo sospinge, indicandogli un letto. Traffica per un minuto tra le ante di un armadietto in fondo alla stanza e torna con un bicchiere di succo dentro il quale scioglie della polvere bianca, un cucchiaio di una crema densa giallognola e qualche goccia presa da un’ampolla scura. Agita la bacchetta sopra il bicchiere, mormorando a mezza voce, e infine glie lo porge.

«Dieci minuti e sarai come nuovo.*» promette.

Nico manda giù velocemente, preparandosi a un saporaccio da medicinale e non venendo smentito, per poi abbandonare il bicchiere sul comodino lì vicino. Will che si siede accanto a lui sul letto gli fa capire che passeranno lì i suddetti dieci minuti, finché non starà meglio.

«Quindi… come stanno andando queste vacanze?»

È esattamente il tono che mantengono per tutta la conversazione: argomenti leggeri e insignificanti, buttati lì per riempire il silenzio. Nico li trova noiosi e monotoni, ma sente la magia fare effetto sul suo povero naso chiuso ed è abbastanza sollevato e grato della cosa per sopportare un po’ di chiacchiere vuote.

La situazione si smuove quando Will azzarda un contatto. Ha appena finito di parlare e, invece di cercare la prossima stupidaggine da dire, allunga un dito per sfiorargli le occhiaie che gli appesantiscono il viso. Lo fa lentamente, per dargli tempo di scansarsi se non vuole, come avesse a che fare con un gatto forastico.

“Non mordo mica.” È tentato di dirgli Nico, ma non sarebbe esatto.

È il primo vero sfioramento tra di loro, pelle a pelle. Will Solace ha le dita levigate di chi impugna una penna piuttosto che una scopa e viene a contatto con tanti unguenti; lo tocca come se dovesse infrangersi in mille pezzi con troppa pressione e indugia più del necessario. Ha la pelle fresca.

«Sai, non sei credibile quando dici che hai poltrito a letto tutta la mattina, con queste.»

Lo sta ancora accarezzando sotto gli occhi.

Nico non gli risponde. Un po’ si gode il momento, è piacevole, un po’ non gli vengono in mente parole adatte.

«Come mai non sei tornato a casa per Natale?» prova a cambiare discorso Will, ritirando la mano, ma neanche questa volta otterrà una risposta.

«Come mai _tu_ non sei tornato a casa, per Natale?» rigira la domanda Nico e, quando l’altro non risponde subito, lo incita stuzzicandolo. «Chiedi ma tu per primo non sei disposto a sbottonarti un po’?»

_Perché ho usato questa parola?_

Zittisce la vocina nella sua testa con severità. Non sta affatto pensando di sbottonare la camicia del ragazzo, la sua coscienza è inopportuna e fuori luogo. Magari il pensiero gli ha attraversato per un attimo il cervello, ma come è arrivato se ne è andato.

Will sorride mestamente e gli dà ragione.

«La mia famiglia è molto numerosa, è difficile vederci tutti durante gli altri mesi ma ogni anno ci riuniamo per Natale.» gli confessa, portando le mani accanto alle gambe e stringendo le lenzuola linde del lettino. «Voglio bene ai miei fratelli, davvero. La maggior parte sta avendo successo nella vita e sono fiero di loro, ma lì in mezzo mi sento… quasi scomparire.»

Nico non può fare a meno di pensare alla sua, di famiglia. Alle toppe sull’albero genealogico, allo strano equilibrio che si è instaurato tra tante linee di sangue, a come si sopportano tutti meglio amandosi a distanza.

«Quest’anno ho voluto provare a godermi la solitudine.» conclude Will, cercando nei suoi occhi una traccia di comprensione. Se guarda bene ne troverà a valanghe.

Lui prende un respiro profondo, beandosi della fluidità con cui l’aria salubre dell’infermeria gli scivola nei polmoni. Niente ostacoli, scomparso anche il mal di testa e la spossatezza. Come promesso.

«E come ti sembra la solitudine, fino ad ora?» prende finalmente parola sull’argomento. Tenta di trasmettere all’altro lo stesso interesse che di solito il ragazzo mostra nei suoi confronti. Genuino, senza secondi fini e sincero.

Will gli sorride più apertamente e ripete il suo respiro profondo, soddisfatto di sé. «Beh, non sono poi così solo.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Non ho idea se un incantesimo/intruglio simile esista veramente nel mondo di Harry Potter, ma sarebbe fantastico e dunque, per licenza poetica, eccolo qua.


	5. Un regalo che valga il pensiero

_23 dicembre_

L’anta della finestra sbatte con uno schiocco fragoroso, che Nico sente fin dentro le ossa. Sobbalza come un grillo e quasi manca il gradino sottostante, ruzzolando giù per le scale.

La vetrata continua a sbattere sul muro di pietra, spinta da un vento impetuoso che fa sembrare le raffiche dei giorni precedenti delle brezze estive. La neve entra a raggera e sta già bagnando metà rampa. Non serve un termometro per rendersi conto che la temperatura nelle vicinanze deve essere calata di almeno dieci gradi.

Nico combatte contro le correnti per richiudere la finestra, maledicendo ogni centimetro guadagnato faticosamente e ogni spiffero che gli ricopre la pelle di brividi. La serratura scatta, ma dall’esterno il vento continua a far tremare l’infisso abbastanza violentemente da convincerlo a tirar fuori la bacchetta e rafforzare il gancio con un piccolo aiuto magico.

Serra le mani una intorno all’altra, nel tentativo di scaldarle. Non vede l’ora di arrivare nei sotterranei e rintanarsi davanti al fuoco nella Sala Comune. È tutto il giorno che combatte con il vento invernale, che sembra intrufolarsi e sorprenderlo in ogni dove. Zefiro pare voler scoperchiare Hogwarts, per quanto si è dato da fare quel giorno.

Mentre scende gli ultimi gradini e si ritrova al piano terra, un’altra finestra schiocca sotto pressione. La ignora, accelerando il passo. Uno starnuto gli sale fino al naso e lo blocca sul posto. Un primo, rapido pensiero lo fulmina: _non ancora il raffreddore, ti prego no_. Poi un altro gli attraversa la testa da orecchio a orecchio con una lentezza estenuante, facendosi assaporare per bene. Will, che si è occupato del suo raffreddore. Will, che non vede da ieri.

Si rende conto, non senza chiedersi _perché_ se ne renda conto, che da quando sono iniziate le vacanze questo è il primo giorno in cui lui e il biondo non si sono parlati, a malapena visti durante i pasti. E le occasioni sono finite per oggi.

La porta della Sala Comune dei Serpeverde sbatte dietro la sua schiena, rinchiudendolo nella culla fredda e conosciuta che lo ha accolto tutte le notti solitarie. Il familiare posto sul divano dai cuscini rigidi e l’elegante struttura in legno scuro, il sempre acceso fuoco dentro l’enorme camino, che cerca di scaldare un ambiente indifferente.

Nico si lascia cadere sull’imbottitura con un sospiro che suona strano persino alle sue orecchie. Non è stanco, né seccato. Sente piuttosto una sottile inquietudine vibrargli sottopelle, una tensione che si rifiuta di farlo rilassare e lo tiene all’erta, gli comunica il bisogno di fare qualcosa. La sua iperattività, insomma, ma più mentale che fisica, in questo caso.

Scatta in piedi, aggirando il divanetto e camminando nervosamente verso le vetrate in fondo alla stanza. Il vento non lo ha potuto seguire là sotto, grazie al cielo, ma perfino a quella profondità le acque del Lago Nero si agitano, fomentate dalle correnti che si muovono in superficie. Gira sui tacchi e torna da dove è venuto. Magari fare su e giù per la stanza lo stancherà abbastanza da diminuire la velocità con cui lavora adesso la sua mente, producendo pensieri frenetici e inutili del tipo “domani è la Vigilia di Natale”.

_Domani è Vigilia. E dopodomani Natale. E allora?_

Fatica a stare dietro alla sua testa.

_Will lo sa che domani è Vigilia?_

Il pensiero del lui lo ha perseguitato come il vento quel giorno.

Nico si arresta in mezzo alla stanza. Camminare non lo sta aiutando e potrebbe continuare fino a domani mattina senza ottenere null’altro che un solco sul pavimento. Un’idea ancora più bizzarra gli si forma in testa.

_Dovrei fargli un regalo?_

Razionalmente sa che la risposta è no, perché mai dovrebbe? Non ne fa ai suoi compagni di casa e loro li conosce da anni. La tensione che serpeggia sottopelle, però, subisce un’impennata e gli mette ancora più voglia di “fare” addosso.

Vuole fare un regalo a Will. Se chiude gli occhi, si immagina la faccia sorpresa e commossa del ragazzo davanti al suo regalo stupefacente e stratosferico. Vuole vedere quell’espressione e il suo orgoglio, a quanto pare, la trova una giustificazione accettabile per fare un regalo a un delizioso “nessuno” conosciuto pochi giorni prima.

Inoltre, nel caso anche Will glie ne facesse uno, non vuole trovarsi impreparato. C’è questa possibilità, giusto? Che anche Will gli doni qualcosa. Will sembra un tipo da regali, sicuramente più di lui. Ed è un tassorosso, loro non passano tutto il tempo a farsi regali e favori? Un po’ ci spera. Un po’ tanto.

Nico si dirige verso la sua camera quasi inconsciamente e, quando realizza quello che sta facendo, aumenta il passo. Ora che la sua sfera emotiva è arrivata a una conclusione su ciò che desidera, la mente si è messa a lavorare in modo pragmatico, ragionando sugli oggettivi problemi tecnici: ha pochissimo tempo e non può uscire dal castello. Con queste premesse, il regalo stupefacente e stratosferico rischia di risolversi con un niente di fatto.

Appena entrato, si precipita sulla cassapanca e spalanca l’anta. Fa lo stesso con l’armadio e i cassetti del comodino, tira fuori da sotto il letto il baule, così da avere sotto gli occhi tutti i suoi averi, nella speranza di un’illuminazione improvvisa.

Comincia a dissotterrare i vari strati che riempiono il baule, ricoprendo il pavimento intorno a sé di vestiti, scarpe, quaderni e oggetti vari. Analizza qualche cappello e un paio di guanti con occhio critico, scartandoli non trovandoli in linea con l’abbigliamento standard di Will. Accantona anche l’unica sciarpa un po’ più colorata del suo guardaroba, regalo di Hazel.

Valuta la sua scorta di penne d’oca, rimpolpata all’inizio dell’anno scolastico, facendo scorrere le dita sulle punte decorate in acciaio e argento delle più raffinate, prima di cambiare idea. Non può regalargli roba di cancelleria, sembra così… _impersonale_ , per nulla memorabile. Una cosa che qualsiasi sconosciuto potrebbe procurarsi entrando in un negozio.

Nico lascia stare il baule e dà un’occhiata all’armadio, ma si rende conto subito che lì dentro non troverà niente di adatto. Punta la cassapanca. Mette da parte con delicatezza le sue carte di Mitomagia. Forse potrebbero essere un regalo simpatico e un modo per invitare l’altro ragazzo a giocarci con lui, ma egoisticamente non vuole separarsene. Ragiona per qualche momento su una scacchiera di Scacchi Magici che non ricorda quando ha comprato, poi l’occhio gli cade più in basso, sull’angolo a sinistra. Legge di sfuggita i titoli di qualche libro e il suo sguardo si fissa su uno in particolare: _Veleni e Antidoti dell’Eurasia – Ciò che c’è da sapere._

Lascia perdere gli scacchi e prende in mano il volume. È in formato tascabile, piccolo e tozzo, ancora in buone condizioni per poter essere un regalo dignitoso. Lo sfoglia velocemente, collegando le illustrazioni a nozioni stampate nella sua mente. Ormai ha imparato a memoria tutto ciò che contiene.

La connessione con un altro libro di veleni, quello della biblioteca passato nelle mani di Will, la prima volta che si sono parlati, è inevitabile. Con ogni probabilità, lo sarà anche per Will, quando lo spacchetterà, ed è abbastanza per convincere Nico di aver trovato il suo regalo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiz time:  
> Credete che anche Will farà un regalo a Nico? Se sì, cosa potrebbe essere?  
> Per la soluzione, continuare a leggere! ;)


	6. Propositi per il futuro

_24 dicembre_

Nico arriva in Sala Grande quella mattina sorprendendosi di trovare i tavoli ancora imbanditi con la colazione.

Il suo inconscio e il bisogno di sonno hanno battagliato per tutta la notte trascorsa, facendogli alternare brevi dormite tempestate di incubi a lunghe pause di veglia passate a fissare il baldacchino del letto, finché le palpebre non tornavano a farsi troppo pesanti perfino per la paura. In sintesi, è una pezza. Era una pezza quando si è deciso ad alzarsi dal letto, subito dopo l'alba, muovendosi come un mentecatto tra il bagno e la camera, ed è una pezza ora che si appresta a sedersi e mettere qualcosa nello stomaco.

Mancano almeno metà degli altri studenti e quasi tutti gli insegnanti, ma senza ombra di dubbio è lui l'ultimo arrivato. Chi non se ne è già andato, sta per farlo; quasi gli fa piacere la cosa, in realtà.

Will Solace è ancora nella sala, al fianco del suo compagno di casa, nei posti temporaneamente battezzati Tassorosso. Nico lo nota, ovviamente, è l'unico dettaglio degno di nota lì dentro, a suo parere.

Osservando il piatto che Will ha davanti, riempie il suo. Magari più tardi, incrociandosi per caso, potranno intavolare una conversazione sul muffin ai mirtilli che entrambi hanno mangiato, oppure su quanta glassa ci sia tra i macarons al cioccolato che preparano nelle cucine di Hogwarts - o meglio, quanta poca pastafrolla ci sia ai lati della glassa al cioccolato. Gli chiederebbe se gli è piaciuta la marmellata ai frutti di bosco e quante zollette di zucchero mette nel thè. Lo farebbe parlare e parlare e parlare e si appunterebbe tutto diligentemente nel cervello, così da tirar fuori le informazioni in un'altra occasione e impressionarlo...

Una mano sulla spalla lo strappa alle sue macchinazioni. Si irrigidisce e poi fa uno sforzo di volontà per rilassare le spalle, quando riconosce l'oggetto delle sue fantasie.

Will, mezzo orientato verso l'uscita e mezzo chino su di lui, per poter parlare con una parvenza di intimità, non sposta le dita ricoperte di lentiggini neanche quando ha la sua completa attenzione. L’espressione si acciglia nel guardare Nico in faccia da vicino. Immagina che le occhiaie e il colorito smunto parlino della sua notte infernale più di qualsiasi racconto. Non fa commenti a riguardo, comunque, e Nico lo apprezza.

«Ti va di incontrarci questo pomeriggio?»

Un paio di secondi passano vuoti di parole. All'incirca il tempo che serve a Nico per elaborare la risposta a una domanda che non si aspettava di ricevere e a Will per rendersi conto di aver perso qualche pezzo lungo la strada dal cervello alla bocca.

«Per studiare insieme. Potrei aiutarti con i compiti.» aggiunge quindi il biondo, con un'espressione difficile da leggere: sguardo fisso di chi cerca di concentrarsi disperatamente su una singola cosa per non pensare a tutto il resto - fisso sulle sue occhiaie, non la migliore delle distrazioni. «La prima settimana di vacanza è quasi finita e scommetto che non hai ancora cominciato a fare niente.»

Vero. Nico non ha toccato libro. Non c'è bisogno che l'altro lo sappia, però.

«Ma è la Vigilia di Natale.» protesta. _Non ti sto dicendo di no_ , lo sfida con gli occhi, _tu però convincimi_.

Will raddrizza il busto e punta le mani sui fianchi. Le sue sopracciglia prima si aggrottano contrariate, poi si arcuano verso l'alto con biasimo, in un movimento flessuoso davvero affascinante.

"Accarezzare le sopracciglia di Will Solace mentre dorme/è incosciente/non può venirlo a sapere" è appena stata inserita nella lista delle cose da fare prima di morire.

«Va bene, se proprio ci tieni.» Nico soffia fuori un sospiro che non ha niente di spontaneo. «Facciamo in un'aula vuota?»

Will annuisce, apparentemente soddisfatto. «La terza a destra, al primo piano, subito dopo la classe di Storia della Magia? So che è tenuta in buono stato, anche se non ci fanno lezioni.»

Acconsente senza remore. Conosce quella stanza, ci si è già rifugiato un paio di volte.

Si salutano poco dopo, con Will che imbocca il portone e Nico che torna a dedicarsi alla sua colazione, cercando di non cadere addormentato con la faccia sopra la crostata ai frutti di bosco. Con la sicurezza di vedersi più tardi, non c'è bisogno di affannarsi per far continuare la conversazione il più a lungo possibile.

Incredibile come quel giorno passi perfino più lentamente della notte, per Nico. La mattina scorre quasi fosse fango, viscoso e grumoso, che scivola giù indolente su una pendenza appena accennata. Le tre del pomeriggio, ora dell'appuntamento, arrivano dopo quelli che sembrano giorni.

La terza stanza sul lato destro del corridoio ha una porta troppo piccola per quello che c'è dietro, più adatta ad uno sgabuzzino. L'aula è un quadrato probabilmente perfetto, spaziosa e arieggiata, con le pareti alte e lacerate su un lato da ampie finestre a volta. In fondo alla classe c'è un piano rialzato, dove è facile immaginare una cattedra e un professore dietro ad essa, entrambi assenti per fortuna. I banchi per gli studenti, invece, sono al loro posto, coperti di un lieve strato di polvere.

Will è già lì, quando Nico entra spaccando il minuto.

Nei mille scenari che si è immaginato nelle ore - giorni - precedenti, tutto fila liscio almeno per i primi cinque minuti. I problemi sorgono sempre dopo, quando scopre che Will è una maestrina isterica o un tutor irritante passivo-aggressivo, o la piovra gigante allunga i suoi tentacoli fino alle finestre del primo piano, lo afferra per i piedi e lo trascina in fondo al lago. La realtà, come spesso accade, si rivela peggiore.

Passa appena mezzo minuto e già qualcosa non va: Will ha con sé Cura delle Creature Magiche e Trasfigurazione, mentre Nico ha portato dalla sua camera solo il libro di Incantesimi. Cinque bei capitoli da leggere e riassumere in altrettante pergamene, gli unici che l’altro ragazzo ancora non ha toccato e in cui, dunque, non può essergli d'aiuto.

«Corro giù in dormitorio e prendo Incantesimi, così li facciamo insieme.» si offre Will, forzando una risata per stemperare un certo disagio che aleggia tra di loro, ora che quella specie di appuntamento ha preso il via.

«Magari è un segno: oggi non dobbiamo fare niente.» è invece la proposta, non troppo fiduciosa, di Nico. Si rifiuta, comunque, di far tornare l'altro ragazzo nei sotterranei e finiscono così per concentrarsi ognuno sulla propria materia, seduti allo stesso banco.

Will si immerge totalmente nel suo volume sulle creature pericolose-ma-non-troppo, testa china e schiena ingobbita. La piuma d'oca scivola tra le sue dita in movimenti distratti, poi corre a sottolineare o cerchiare una parola importante sul testo. Qualche volta la punta finisce a solleticare il mento di chi la impugna e, se è fortunata, arriva a sfiorare le labbra.

Nico nota tutti questi dettagli, fissandolo con la stessa concentrazione che il biondo dedica alle pagine. Di Incantesimi ha letto solo il titolo del primo capitolo e non ha intenzione di approfondire oltre.

D'un tratto, una sfumatura porpora fiorisce sugli zigomi di Will e cola lungo le guance. È arrossito e Nico si chiede il perché, come uno studente più diligente si chiederebbe perché la Fattura Impediente non dura mai più di due minuti. Quando l'unica risposta possibile gli appare chiara, sorride sornione.

_Non sei poi così concentrato neanche tu, se te ne accorgi._

«Occhi sul libro.» gli intima infatti Will, subito dopo, senza staccare i suoi dal paragrafo.

«Cosa stai leggendo?» gli chiede lui, senza dargli retta. In realtà non gliene importa niente, beninteso, ma non ha deciso di accettare quell’appuntamento per studiare davvero.

Will alza lo sguardo, ponderando i suoi intenti, e risponde monocorde. «I Kelpie.»

Nico cerca nei cassetti della mente, spingendosi fino agli scomparti delle nozioni inutili. «Sono spiriti dell’acqua, vero?»

«Esatto. Assumono la forma di cavalli bianchi e vivono nei laghi e nei fiumi. Invogliano gli uomini a farsi cavalcare e poi si gettano in acqua per affogarli.»

«Adorabili.»

Le labbra su quel viso lentigginoso si stirano all’insù. Peccato che gli occhi azzurri, dopo qualche secondo, tornino a concentrarsi sui Kelpie d’inchiostro.

Nico allunga una mano verso i due quaderni impilati sul banco, afferra con le dita un foglio che sporge tra le pagine e lo tira fuori. Will, appena lo nota, cerca subito di riappropriarsene, ma non è abbastanza svelto. Lui, infatti, lo porta velocemente oltre la sua portata, stendendo il braccio e cercando di leggere cosa c’è scritto sopra.

«Non mi risulta che i Serpenti Marini facciano parte del programma del quarto anno.» commenta, occhieggiando il disegno ben riuscito di un enorme serpente che esce dal mare e si attorciglia intorno a una nave. «Anzi, sono piuttosto sicuro che siano materia del settimo.»

«Che ne sai tu! Da quando frequenti Cura delle Creature Magiche? Non ti ho mai notato.»

Nico non capisce tutta quell’agitazione per un argomento fuori programma, ma Will gli si è spalmato addosso nel tentativo di riprendersi gli appunti e non ha intenzione di lamentarsene.

«Ho le mie fonti.» Magari gli parlerà di sua sorella Hazel, la prossima volta.

«Dì la verità, sei segretamente un fissato di animali magici.» lo punzecchia l’altro, nel tentativo di distrarlo e fargli abbassare la guardia per riacciuffare la refurtiva.

Nico risponde con un sopracciglio alzato e il foglio rubato spiaccicato sulla faccia del proprietario, in successione. «Non sono io quello troppo appassionato per aspettare altri tre anni.»

Ed ecco di nuovo il rossore, malamente mascherato dietro la pergamena. Quell’appuntamento si sta rivelando la migliore idea delle vacanze avuta finora.

Will si ricompone al suo posto, nascondendo di nuovo gli appunti sui Serpenti Marini, e riprende in mano la piuma.

«Dunque, Cura delle Creature Magiche è una delle materie che avrai ai G.U.F.O. l’anno prossimo.» riprende a parlare Nico, per niente intenzionato a lasciarlo studiare in santa pace. «Forse perfino ai M.A.G.O.? Ora non mi dirai che vuoi diventare un magizoologo o cose simili.»

«Uhm, no, non è nei miei piani. Ora però studiamo. Non hai ancora letto una riga, tu.»

«No, non vuoi avere il M.A.G.O. di Cura delle Creature Magiche? E che la studi a fare?»

«No, non voglio diventare magizoologo. Per favore, studiamo, o non diventeremo proprio un bel niente.»

«E cosa vuoi fare, allora?»

Will sospira, con gli occhi al cielo, e Nico sorride.

«Dimmelo.» lo esorta, con tono meno petulante e più incisivo. «E io ti dico quali sono i miei piani.»

Cattura l’interesse dell’altro ragazzo, come previsto, che sembra valutare lo scambio.

«Va bene, hai vinto. Ti dico i miei piani.» si arrende infine. «Poi, solo se vorrai, sarò felice di ascoltare i tuoi.»

Will Solace gioca sporco. Sa cosa dire e quali corde toccare. Saprà rigirare Nico come un calzino prima della fine delle vacanze, ecco la verità. E nonostante questo, lui non sente il bisogno di allontanarsi, di alzare le difese.

Will Solace spera di diventare medimago e _Ovvio, sì_ , pensa Nico, ricordando due giorni prima in infermeria, la bravura nel maneggiare misture di chi, non solo lo ha già fatto parecchie volte, ma è portato. Punta a una carriera brillante al San Mungo e gli confida che, un giorno, gli piacerebbe tornare perfino a Hogwarts come assistente di Madame Pomfrey.

«O come suo sostituto.»

«Non mi permetterei di sperarlo! Non dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per me.»

E alla fine, anche Nico si confida. Sapendo di poter scegliere di non farlo e proprio per questo. Will rimane molto impressionato dal suo desiderio di ottenere un incarico all’Ufficio Misteri del Ministero della Magia, cosa ovviamente gli fa piacere. Un altro piccolo pezzo che pesa sul suo giudizio di Will Solace.

Non studiano quasi per niente quel pomeriggio, come aveva sperato. Parlano ancora di cosa pensano di fare dopo la scuola e dei G.U.F.O. che li attendono il prossimo anno, di quali sono i loro professori preferiti e di quelli che non possono sopportare, del quidditch, dei negozi a Hogsmeade da svaligiare, di quando il Cappello Parlante si è posato sulla loro testa per la prima e ultima volta, dando inizio a quell’avventura. Ogni tanto Will cerca di invogliare entrambi a riprendere i libri in mano e Nico si diverte a dargli fastidio o distrarlo. Il sole tramonta al di là delle finestre molto prima di quanto si aspettassero.

«Allora, ci vediamo a cena.» lo saluta Will, raccogliendo la sua roba e stipandola nella borsa a tracolla.

Nico gli risponde con un cenno del capo e sta ancora annuendo quando l’altro aggiunge. «Domani, stessa ora, stesso posto?»

Il collo gli si blocca in un angolo un po’ troppo stretto.

«Non hai ancora cominciato a studiare come si deve. Quindi sì, continueremo a trovarci qui finché non ti darai da fare.» prosegue a parlare Will. Se lo avesse guardato, invece di riempire la borsa con l’aria, avrebbe letto sul suo viso non una richiesta di giustificazione, ma la felicità per un altro incontro insperato.

Nico attende in silenzio finché questo non spinge finalmente Will a spostare lo sguardo su di lui.

«Scordati di studiare il giorno di Natale.» Si avvia per primo verso l’uscita. «Se domani ti vedo con un libro, lo faccio volare prima sulla tua testa e poi fuori dalla finestra!»


	7. Biscotti, ingredienti e cattive influenze

_25 dicembre_

La mattina di Natale è bianca e immobile, neve ovunque l'occhio può arrivare e nessun vento o raffica a disturbarne la vista. Un paesaggio da cartolina. O almeno è così che Nico se la immagina, è difficile dire se corrisponde a realtà dai sotterranei del castello.

Le lanterne accese in tutta la Sala Comune brillano particolarmente forte quella mattina, ma senza calore. Danno davvero l'idea del sole invernale, dei suoi raggi spenti che non intaccano il ghiaccio che circonda ogni cosa.

Al suo risveglio, nel calore delle coperte e nel silenzio del dormitorio vuoto, ha subito notato ai piedi del letto mezza dozzina di pacchetti accuratamente incartati. _È Natale_ , ha subito realizzato.

Ha raccolto tutti i regali e, ancora in pigiama, si è spostato nella Sala Comune, meditando di appollaiarsi nel suo solito posto davanti al camino. Poi ha cambiato idea, facendo marcia indietro.

_Poltrire a letto tutta la mattina_. Potrebbe davvero farlo, quest'oggi.

Esamina con attenzione i biglietti su ogni pacchetto, prima di scartarlo. Accantona per dopo quelli di suo padre e di Persefone, eleganti e anaffettivi nella loro carta grigia lucida e nastri intrecciati in modo ineccepibile. Appena gli capita tra le mani un'enorme scatola di latta dai motivi natalizi e l'enorme fiocco verde in cima, recante la firma di Hazel, la apre e ammira il suo contenuto: una quantità spropositata di biscotti, con svariate forme e glasse, sufficienti per sfamare uno studente comune da qui fino a maggio*. Se ne infila subito uno in bocca, assaporando il gusto del cioccolato.

Si appunta mentalmente di ringraziare Jason e Reyna, che a quanto pare si sono presi la briga di pensare anche a lui nella loro corsa ai regali - il libro sulle tradizioni e folklore celtici ricevuto dalla ragazza sembra interessante. Non sa esattamente quando, o se mai, metterà il maglione rosso che gli ha regalato Jason, ma apprezza comunque il pensiero.

Si trattiene davvero tutta la mattina sul letto sfatto, a perdere tempo, rigirarsi le sue nuove cose tra le mani e divorare i biscotti di sua sorella. Ad un certo punto, quando i pensieri cominciano a virare sui suoi genitori e i loro doni, si alza per prendere un pacchetto nascosto due giorni prima sotto il letto. Perché nascosto, nonostante non ci sia anima viva in quel dormitorio eccetto lui stesso? _Perché sto perdendo la testa dietro questa storia_ , si risponde da solo.

Il libro dei veleni è incastrato tra l'ovatta in una scatola dalla forma cilindrica, incartata con estrema difficoltà e vari tentativi magici. Un semplice strato di carta gli è sembrato troppo banale e più che rivelatore: la forma di un libro è davvero lampante.

_Lo voglio vedere sorpreso. E curioso. E che si arrovella per cercare di capire che cos'è._ Fuori di testa, appunto.

Will Solace è davvero un argomento migliore su cui concentrare i pensieri, rispetto a suo padre.

_«Ciao, Nico. Grazie per la bella presa.»_

_«Ciao, Will.»_

_«Non è che per caso vuoi un gatto?»_

Non gli ha più chiesto dei micetti, ora che ci pensa. Chi sa se sono arrivati sani e salvi a casa. Non è per niente difficile immaginare Will circondato da tanti batuffoli di peluria, che si affanna per star dietro a tutti e sopporta i graffi con paziente stoicismo.

_«Gli ultimi giorni di vacanza sarò sul mio letto a rilassarmi, mangerò calderotti e penserò a te che ti affanni sui compiti.»_

_«Oh, quindi mi penserai? Sono lusingato.»_

Calderotti. Perché non ne ha a disposizione? Sarebbe la risposta perfetta, quando Will quella sera gli chiederà come ha trascorso la giornata. _Ho mangiato qualche calderotto steso sul letto, tutta la mattina, e ti ho pensato._

_«Qualcosa mi dice che non hai fatto come ti ho detto ieri.»_

_«Uhm, da cosa lo deduci?»_

_«In infermeria. Ora.»_

Nico aveva quasi dimenticato come ci si sente ad avere qualcuno che si preoccupa per te. Che si occupa di te. Dopo Bianca...

Sospira profondamente, riempiendosi i polmoni dell'aria consumata della camera. Il regalo gira ancora tra le sue mani, più pesante di quanto gli è sembrato qualche minuto prima.

Non può fare a meno di chiedersi se farà male come con Bianca, quando perderà anche Will. Se sentirà uno strappo alla pancia ogni volta che qualcuno gli lancerà una palla di neve e non avrà nessuna zazzera bionda sotto il cappello, o lentiggine sul viso; così come lo sente ora quando riceve la buonanotte dai suoi compagni di stanza e nessuna voce femminile si unisce alla loro.

Prende in considerazione per un momento di far sparire quel regalo e di fare un passo indietro. No, l'onestà è il minimo che deve a sé stesso ed è sicuro di volerglielo dare. Spera solo di non essere l'unico a star perdendo la testa. Spera di potersi godere un po' di quella compagnia, prima di dovervi rinunciare.

Lo stomaco si stringe un pochino. Nico concorda con il suo corpo, sull'amarezza della vita. Poi capisce di avere ancora fame. Un'occhiata alla scatola di biscotti gli comunica che potrebbe finirli come pranzo. Oppure potrebbe fare lo sforzo di alzarsi e salire in Sala Grande, per un vero pranzo di Natale.

Vincono i biscotti, ma mezz'ora più tardi Nico è comunque alle porte della Sala Grande, spinto fin lì da un bisogno ben diverso dalla fame.

Il Banchetto di Natale è, come ogni anno, degno di questo nome, ricco e maestoso, nonostante gli ospiti per cui viene preparato non siano più di una ventina. Pasticci, arrosti e torte salate costellano le due tavolate, al fianco di altre portate per tutti i gusti. Dove non arrivano le stoviglie a riempire la tovaglia, ci pensano addobbi e piccoli pacchetti-sorpresa, dispersi in ogni dove.

Gli alberi di Natale, carichi di decorazioni anche loro, circondano l’ambiente e danno l’impressione di un festino in mezzo alla foresta, mentre dal soffitto scende la neve, che si scioglie prima di arrivare a toccarli.

Nico prende posto tra i tanti vuoti. È ancora presto, non si sorprende di essere quasi solo, eppure pochi minuti dopo la tavola è al completo e si può dar via al pranzo.

Will, arrivato con il suo compagno di casa, si è seduto di fronte a lui e lo ha salutato con un rapido sorriso, tra il chiacchiericcio degli altri e i rumori di chi ha già iniziato ad abbuffarsi. Si occhieggiano, tra una portata e l’altra, per tutto il pasto, intavolando discorsi senza pronunciare parola.

Uno dei grifondoro scoppia a ridere mentre sta bevendo dal suo bicchiere e annaspa tra i colpi di tosse, con l’acqua che gli esce perfino dal naso. Nico lo osserva per un secondo con gli occhi stretti e il naso arricciato, prima di indicarlo a Will con un cenno del capo.

_“Tu guarda cosa ci tocca sopportare.”_

L’amico di Will, di cui ignora completamente il nome, parla da cinque minuti buoni senza interrompersi e l’espressione petulante che ha in faccia dà una chiara idea di quanto può essere interessante quello che sta dicendo. Allungando le orecchie, Nico lo sente lamentarsi del freddo, dell’inverno, del clima inglese, di quanto faccia freddo durante l’inverno inglese. Will rotea gli occhi, che finiscono per puntarsi su Nico, e nasconde un sorriso complice dietro il tovagliolo. Alza le spalle e le scrolla.

_“A volte fa così, che ci vuoi fare.”_

Dopo un primo assaggio di arrosto di tacchino e funghi selvatici, Nico si è sentito subito sazio e ha rallentato di molto il suo riempirsi la bocca di cibo, piluccando qualche patata con svogliatezza. Sente ogni biscotto che ha mangiato quella mattina, ora, e sente anche lo sguardo di Will che lo incita a sforzarsi un po’ di più. Il ragazzo gli indica con un eloquente sopracciglio alzato il suo piatto ancora pieno per metà.

_“Avanti, solo un altro po’.”_

Nico lascia andare la forchetta con un movimento altrettanto ostentato e si appoggia le mani giunte sullo stomaco.

«Se non prendi almeno un altro boccone,» parla per la prima volta Will, chinandosi sopra il tavolo per avvicinarsi «mi alzo e ti abbraccio davanti a tutti.»

Non lo farebbe davvero. Lo farebbe? Nico teme di sì e scatta a sedere rigido quando l’altro spinge indietro la panca dove è seduto per mantenere fede alla parola data.

«Ho già mangiato.» sibila in sua direzione, chinandosi a sua volta sopra il piatto. «In camera, poco fa. È per questo che non ho fame.»

Will lo guarda dubbioso e diffidente.

«Ti giuro! Ho spazzolato un’intera scatola di biscotti.»

La sua espressione non si rasserena un granché, ma almeno non minaccia più di alzarsi in piedi.

Nico manda giù un altro paio di patate, giusto per farlo contento e viene premiato con un altro sorriso caloroso a banchetto finito e un “A dopo” promesso prima di dirigersi ognuno per la sua strada.

Poco più tardi, nell’aula vuota del primo piano, si ritrovano con lo stesso sorriso, questa volta sulla bocca di entrambi.

«Biscotti prima di pranzo? Davvero?»

«Sì, un’intera scatola. Sul letto. Tutta la mattina.»

Will scuote la testa e sospira troppo teatralmente per poter apparire sincero. Infila una mano nella borsa che si è portato dietro e questa volta la disapprovazione è tutta di Nico.

«Ti ricordi cosa avevo detto sullo studiare il giorno di Natale, sì?» lo avverte. «Guai a te se ne tiri fuori un libro.»

«Nessun libro.» assicura l’altro e recupera dalla sacca un’ampolla non più lunga di un dito, con un piccolo fiocco arricciato sul tappo. Gliela mette in mano quasi frettolosamente, chiudendogli le dita sul vetro con le proprie.

«Per te.» aggiunge solo, spiando la sua reazione con lo sguardo e tormentando la cinghia della borsa con le mani.

Nico si morde l’interno della guancia per non esplodere subito in un sorriso lusingato.

«È Felix Felicis?»

Will scoppia a ridere per qualche attimo, prima di negare.

«Peccato. Mi renderà intelligentissimo e non dovrò più studiare neanche mezzo minuto?»

«Ah-ah, niente del genere. Mi dispiace, dovrai sfacchinare sui libri come tutti gli altri.»

Ci pensa su più seriamente per qualche momento e Will corre subito in suo soccorso.

«È una pozione contro l’insonnia, una mia particolare versione senza il saporaccio di quella classica. Dovrebbe aiutarti a dormire meglio.» gli confessa, portandosi discretamente una mano ad accarezzarsi la pelle sotto gli occhi. «Ho pensato che… insomma, che ti avrebbe fatto piacere.»

Gliene fa. Dei, se gli fa piacere. Se la rigira tra le dita, accarezzandola quasi.

«L’hai fatta tu?» chiede, senza spostare gli occhi dalla boccetta, giusto per crogiolarsi ancora un po’ nella fantastica sensazione di essere importanti per qualcuno.

«Uhm, sì.»

«In questi giorni?»

«L’altro ieri, se proprio vuoi saperlo.»

Nico sorride apertamente ora e finalmente si decide a guardarlo in faccia, faccia che scommette arrossirà a breve.

«E dove hai preso gli ingredienti, di grazia?»

Will avvampa, ed è delizioso mentre cerca di darsi un contegno.

«…Dall’aula di pozioni.» ammette.

«Li hai rubati dall’armadio delle scorte.»

«No! Ho chiesto il permesso!»

Il sopracciglio alzato di Nico dice “inventane una migliore”.

«… Che il Professor Lumacorno non mi ha dato. Sì, li ho dovuti rubare, ma li restituirò! Ho già scritto una lettera allo Speziale e ordinato tutto.» si giustifica il biondo, agitato in modo esilarante.

«Grazie, è un bellissimo regalo.» gli dice lui, infilandosi la pozione nella tasca dei pantaloni, spingendo un po’ per farci entrare anche il fiocco.

«Ma figurati, non è niente di-»

«Nessuno aveva mai rubato per me.» lo interrompe, con un ghigno sardonico.

Il rossore di Will non accenna a diminuire, mentre un broncio infastidito si fa strada tra tutto quel colore.

«Non… Lumacorno non se ne accorgerà neanche, saranno di nuovo al loro posto prima dell’inizio delle lezioni. È come se li avessi presi in prestito…»

Nico si gode quell’espressione per qualche altro secondo, poi prende la propria bacchetta e la punta nell’angolo della stanza alla loro sinistra. Un semplice movimento del polso, una parola sussurrata e l’incantesimo di disillusione si sfilaccia, rivelando il pacco che ha nascosto prima dell’arrivo di Will.

«Per te.» ripete semplicemente e, da quel momento, si sforza di non perdersi nessuna reazione del ragazzo.

Will raccoglie il regalo con la meraviglia che fa a pugni con la sorpresa sul viso – ed è perfino meglio di quanto avesse immaginato. Lo scarta con più attenzione necessaria e prende in mano il libro sui veleni, studiandolo da ogni angolazione.

«È un ottimo manuale, ti sarà utile.»

Lo vede annuire soltanto, ancora assorto sul suo regalo. Alza la testa e gli sorride, perfino quando lo ringrazia. È quel tipo di sorriso contagioso.

«Buon Natale.» aggiunge Will, a bassa voce, e Nico è improvvisamente consapevole di quanto si sono avvicinati, durante la conversazione. Se allunga una mano, gli sfiora l’orlo della maglia. Se sospira, ne sentirà il calore sul viso.

«Buon Natale.» gli augura anche lui. Distingue ogni lentiggine sulle sue guance, vede le increspature sulle labbra secche.

Fa un passo indietro, quasi nello stesso momento in cui lo fa Will. Tutto ciò che aleggiava tra di loro – e non saprebbe definirlo, ma è _tanto_ – muta in un’atmosfera più leggera.

Will mette il suo nuovo libro nella borsa e gli chiede cos’altro ha ricevuto per Natale. Nico lo ascolta raccontargli di tutte le cianfrusaglie inutili che ha ricevuto dalla sua famiglia. Il pomeriggio scorre via così, tra chiacchiere buone solo a riempire il silenzio e a scacciare i pensieri opprimenti. Un buon modo, per passare il Natale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Nel mio immaginario, e un pelo supportata da alcuni dettagli nei libri, Nico è goloso di dolci. Goloso di dolcezza e affetto, di cui è stato sprovvisto per un bel po' e sì, per estensione, anche di zuccheri.


	8. Cioccolata calda

_26 Dicembre_

Ha ripreso a nevicare copiosamente. Il cielo sembra averci preso gusto, per quanta ne manda giù, e tuttavia non c’è vento, così i fiocchi scendono con tutta la delicatezza di questo mondo e sembrano più leggeri di una piuma.

Nico ha l’opportunità di vederli attraverso le logge del corridoio esterno, mentre si dirige verso la solita aula. Si sente come in una boccia di vetro, di quelle che ha visto spesso in questo periodo nei mercatini babbani. Tu le scuoti e dentro di loro si agita tutto. Sì, Nico si sente proprio così.

I suoi occhi si perdono, per qualche strano e poetico motivo, dietro tutti quei pezzettini di nuvola, tanto da non vedere dove va. Tanto da schiantarsi contro qualcosa, _qualcuno_ – e ringraziando il cielo non fosse un muro.

«Ouch!» geme il non-muro e d’istinto si aggrappa alle sue spalle.

«Ouch!» è la speculare risposta di Nico. Il suo istinto, invece, lo spinge a scrollarsi subito di dosso il malcapitato; si ferma appena in tempo quando si accorge che è Will.

Ritrovata la stabilità, sia lui che il suo angelo custode fanno un passo indietro, sebbene la tentazione di rimanere avvinghiati sia tanta.

«Oh, scusami Nico, non ti avevo visto.»

«Pensavo mi fossi venuto addosso di proposito.»

Will incassa la frecciatina con più nonchalance del solito, senza replicare e lisciandogli le pieghe sulle spalle con espressione serena. Fa progressi, il ragazzo.

«Mi sono imbambolato a guardare fuori.»

Nico trattiene un’altra risposta sarcastica tra i denti. Non è un ipocrita.

«Vuoi perdere un’altra battaglia a palle di neve?»

Le mani di Will sono ancora lì, sulle sue spalle, e sono irrazionalmente calde. Se si mette a massaggiargliele, Nico non garantisce che non si scioglierà sotto di lui.

«Disse quello finito in infermeria con un raffreddore da record.» Will lo guarda con un “Avanti, prova a replicare” che scivola sul sopracciglio inarcato e va a finire proprio sull’angolo della bocca piegato all’insù. Gli occhi di Nico si sono persi a metà strada, tra una giungla di lentiggini senza via di uscita, e solo per questo, dice a se stesso, solo per questo ritarda a rispondere. Poi l’altro scioglie la loro presa ed è troppo preso a gestire il disappunto per badarci.

«No, non era proprio quello che avevo in mente.»

Will volta la testa verso la finestra senza vetri al loro fianco. Una moltitudine di fiocchi di neve turbina tra le sottili colonne incessantemente, fino a bagnare la striscia esterna del cornicione su cui poggiano.

«Sai, non ho molta voglia di studiare, oggi.»

Questa volta la faccia di Will dice “Dov’è la novità?” ed è strabiliante come Nico abbia imparato a leggerlo così velocemente. Raramente si è sentito così orgoglioso di sé stesso.

«Che ne dici se…» c’è un modo per dirlo che non risulti compromettente? «Chiacchieriamo un po’?»

«Nico Di Angelo chiacchiera?»

Aggrotta la fronte. Suona male esattamente come aveva immaginato. «Commenta cinicamente, più che altro.» corregge e tuttavia non ritratta. Ha una crociata contro lo studio responsabile da portare avanti. «Possiamo rilassarci per un po’, andare in Sala Grande a prenderci qualcosa di caldo…» lo sguardo di Will è tornato alla finestra. «…O metterci qua. Nessuno ci darà fastidio.»

Will ancora si agita indeciso lì in piedi, ruotando sul posto come una bussola che ha perso il nord, così Nico decide di prendere l’iniziativa. Cammina fino al cornicione di pietra, abbastanza spesso da accoglierlo comodamente, e si mette a sedere. È freddo e duro anche attraverso gli strati pesanti di pantaloni e mantello, e un brivido risale dal coccige su per la spina dorsale. Lo ignora, tira su anche le gambe e fa “pat-pat” con una mano sulla pietra davanti a lui.

Un chiaro invito, a suo dire. Per questo rimane sbalordito quando Will, illuminatosi d’un tratto, invece di raggiungerlo alza un dito a dire “un momento” e fugge via lungo il corridoio, in direzione della porta nord.

Nico si chiede se abbia detto qualcosa di sbagliato. Lo ha sconvolto a tal punto? È vero che non lo so si vede mai interagire con leggerezza con gli altri studenti, ma ciò non vuol dire che in fondo non lo desideri. Sedersi, parlottare, chiacchierare del più e del meno, spettegolare. È solo che ha bisogno di qualcuno di cui si fidi per lasciarsi andare e Will, Will dovrebbe aver capito ormai che lui rientra tra questa categoria protetta. Non lo può mollare così su due piedi.

Gli da cinque minuti di tempo. Comincia mentalmente a contare. Se non si ripresenta lì in cinque minuti, col cavolo che lo troverà ad aspettarlo.

Passano dieci minuti, contati con la precisione di un orologio svizzero, quando Will compare dal portone, trafelato e di fretta. Nico ha addosso l’espressione più accigliata del suo repertorio e il sedere ancora fermamente ancorato alla pietra.

Will trotterella verso di lui in maniera bizzarra, con il busto e gli arti superiori rigidi e le gambe che scattano impazzite. Nico riconosce l’odore prima ancora di individuare le due tazze che stringe tra le mani.

«Cioccolata calda?»

Dopo un rapido cenno affermativo, l’altro glie ne porge una e si accomoda schiena al muro, di fronte a lui. La ceramica calda è una gioia per le sue dita intirizzite dal freddo.

I piedi di Will sono, per una questione di spazi limitati, incastrati con i suoi e fanno leva uno sull’altro per non scivolare, una pressione deliziosamente costante che gli ricorda quanta poca aria respirabile ci sia a dividerli.

«Hai rubato anche queste?» domanda Nico, sollevando la sua tazza e prendendone il primo sorso. L’esplosione di cacao sulla lingua gli fa quasi dimenticare l’ustione che probabilmente si è procurato.

«Ahah.» lo scimmiotta Will, sorseggiando anche lui. «Le ho prese in cucina, me le hanno date gli elfi. Mi adorano.»

«Ti credo.» Se trovare Will adorabile è facile perfino per lui, figuriamoci per un esercito di elfi domestici.

Il silenzio si dilata tra di loro come una cascata di pomata lenitiva. Nessuno dei due accenna a iniziare una delle fantomatiche “chiacchierate” senza punto. Guardano un po’ il paesaggio fuori, con i suoi mulinelli di neve e la cortina di fiocchi, e un po’ l’altro, giocando a eludersi a vicenda.

Nico segue il percorso di alcuni fiocchi che si intrufolano sotto la loggia e vanno a posarsi sui capelli biondi, sulla sciarpa nera e gialla, sulle guance arrossate dal freddo e sull’arco delle labbra - mica scemi, quei fiocchi. Un’immagine che dura pochi secondi, prima che si sciolgano, sostituiti subito da altri.

Il suo piede sinistro fa uno scatto involontario, che tuttavia gli dà da pensare. Vorrebbe azzardare un tocco più audace. Vorrebbe azzardare molto di più, in realtà, emotivamente parlando.

È Will. Si prende cura di lui e non lo fa sembrare fastidioso. Si fa prendere in giro e nasconde affetto in ogni risposta. Non ha mai riso di lui, non lo ha mai giudicato, non lo ha mai fatto sentire inadatto. Ma, soprattutto, Nico non ha smesso un solo istante di pensare a lui in queste vacanze.

Onestamente, possibile che Will Solace sia ancora libero? Gli studenti di quella scuola devono essere tutti ciechi. Un giorno forse qualcuno si darà una svegliata, si renderà conto di quanto Will sia speciale e glielo porterà via. Quel giorno, Nico commetterà un omicidio.

Il suo piede si muove di nuovo, questa volta l’intenzione c’è tutta. Sfiora il retro del polpaccio del ragazzo di fronte a lui in un movimento che è troppo rapido per godersi il contatto e troppo lento per essere del tutto casuale.

_Per favore, non inorridire. Non ti ritrarre_. Prega Nico. Sa che qualcosa di simile distruggerebbe ogni passo avanti fatto finora.

Vede Will puntare con gli occhi sui piedi tra di loro, muto, per qualche secondo e poi tornare a guardare la neve.

Butta fuori un sospiro dolorosamente trattenuto nei polmoni. Lascia passare qualche minuto. Lo fa ancora. E ancora, e ancora. Struscia la gamba contro quella di Will come fosse un gatto e intanto annega lo sguardo nella sua cioccolata.

Non parlano molto quel pomeriggio. Cambiano spesso posizione per colpa dei muscoli addormentati. Guardano la neve cadere e si sfiorano le gambe a vicenda. Quando Nico prova a punzecchiare con la punta della scarpa un suo fianco, Will ridacchia e gli da un calcetto scherzoso. Quando Will intrufola la punta delle dita sotto il calzino per accarezzargli la caviglia, sente la pelle d’oca fin sulla nuca.

Dopo un ultimo sorso di cioccolata quasi in contemporanea, Nico rompe la stasi con un sorriso divertito e indicandosi la bocca.

«Hai i baffi di cioccolata.»

Will fa altrettanto nello stesso momento. Scoppiano a ridere di cuore, pulendosi alla bell’e meglio con la manica.

Nel posare la tazza sul bordo della pietra, Nico si rende conto di quanto si sia fatto buio, di come il vento sia aumentato e l’aria ora sia satura di tormenta.

«Sarà meglio rientrare. Credo sia quasi ora di cena.»

Senza più la bevanda calda a riscaldarle, le mani tremano per il freddo venuto con la sera. E “oh! Ci sarebbe un modo così semplice per scaldarle!” bisbiglia la coscienza di Nico, mentre le dita si stringono nell’aria, quando potrebbero stringere altre dita.


	9. Battaglia all’ultimo dolcetto

_27 dicembre_

C’è qualcosa di più fastidioso del nevischio? Ne neve ne pioggia e con le caratteristiche peggiori di entrambe. Il tetto della Sala Grande è un pastrano di grigio e blu e riversa sulle teste dei poveri studenti rimasti a Hogwarts neve troppo liquida per essere apprezzata. E con il cielo così coperto, l’unico modo per vedere la colazione è tenere accesi i fuochi, nonostante siano le dieci del mattino.

La faccia di ogni commensale rispecchia l’umore temporalesco della volta. Mancano pochi giorni di vacanza, d’altronde, e quegli studenti non hanno goduto nemmeno di un ritorno a casa. L’atmosfera che accoglie Nico all’entrata, insomma, è pesante come una coperta di lana grezza.

Lui non ci fa caso e cammina di buona lena fino al suo posto e poi oltre. Si avvicina a Will, già accomodato, e lo saluta con tono neutro.

Non si sente una forchetta sferragliare sul piatto. Will sbatte le palpebre e risponde al saluto dopo un paio di secondi di muta sorpresa. Nico si siede accanto a lui sulla panca, senza scavalcarla con le gambe e senza chiedere il permesso. È cosciente di ogni paia d’occhi che si stanno godendo la scena, rivoluzionaria e succulenta nella sua novità, e si ripete in testa il mantra della mattinata: “Si superiore, si superiore, si superiore”.

«Ho provato il tuo…» _regalo di Natale_. È pronto a far sapere al tassorosso con un uovo che pende dalla bocca aperta lì accanto che ha ricevuto un dono da Will? Figuriamoci. «… la tua pozione. Il sapore faceva schifo. Ma ha fatto abbastanza bene il suo dovere, considerando che sono riuscito a dormire per sei ore di fila sia ieri che la notte prima.»

Will, la cui espressione stupita si è gradualmente trasformata in una da gatto soddisfatto a cui stanno facendo i grattini dietro lo orecchie, scosta il piatto da davanti a sé, dimenticandosi della colazione finita a metà, e posa un gomito sul tavolo. Si regge la testa in modo da voltarsi verso di lui e gli dedica il primo sorriso del giorno.

«Sono contento che abbia funzionato.»

Will gli confessa di aver cominciato anche lui a leggere il libro sui veleni e di trovarlo molto utile, di star scrivendo delle note minuscole sui margini del testo per ogni cosa che ha già testato – fatto che Nico trova adorabile – e di portarlo sempre con lui, anche in quel momento.

«Per averlo sempre a portata di mano, quando voglio leggere.» è la scusa ufficiale, detta con gli occhi bassi nel rendersi conto della gaffe appena fatta.

Nico rifiuta un bignè che Will gli passa con le dita, scansandolo con l’indice e il medio. Credendo che il problema sia nella panna, il ragazzo ritenta con uno farcito di glassa al cioccolato e granella di nocciole. Al terzo bignè scartato, Nico trova finalmente il coraggio di riprendere parola.

«Senti, dovrei cominciare a studiare.» espone i fatti. Secco e chiaro, benissimo.

«Sarebbe anche ora, sì.» sbuffa Will, tenendo per sé l’ultimo cupcake rifiutato e leccando la crema al pistacchio dalla sommità con l’ausilio di un dito. Un orribile colpo basso che mina l’assetto di battaglia di Nico.

«Tu… tu sei molto più avanti di me, no?»

«Beh, perché io non ho perso tempo a poltrire sul letto tutte le mattine.»

È una trappola. Nico la aggira tenendo a freno la voglia di ribattere e prosegue lungo il suo piano.

«Potresti darmi una mano a finire prima. Dovresti. È quello che fanno le brave persone, aiutano chi è in difficoltà. E tu sei un brava persona, giusto?»

Will raddrizza la testa e si china perfino un poco per guardarlo dritto negli occhi, i suoi assottigliati e scrutatori.

«Pensi di sfruttarmi per fare i compiti al posto tuo, vero?» lo accusa.

Nico finge un’espressione offesa prima di realizzare che no, non è credibile. O vuota il sacco o mente spudoratamente. Dire la verità non ti fa ottenere ciò che vuoi, ma una cazzata detta a Will è molto più pesante di una propinata a chiunque altro.

«Sono parole tue, non mie.» Opta per una via di mezzo, complimentandosi da sé per la sua destrezza strategica.

Will borbotta per un po’, accusandolo ancora di volerlo sfruttare e riprendendolo per la questione dell’aver perso tempo, e lui lo lascia fare, limitandosi a scansare con tatto le frecciatine e i dolcetti offerti a intervalli regolari. Sa di star gongolando quando, alla fine del monologo e nonostante tutte le apparenti rimostranze, l’altro accetta.

Si alza dal tavolo, soddisfatto. Fa scorrere rapidamente lo sguardo tutt’intorno. C’è chi abbassa il suo o lo distoglie subito, i professori e qualche coraggioso studente che invece lo studiano apertamente e vociano a bassa voce con il vicino. Si riempie i polmoni di nuovo ossigeno, come un palloncino mezzo sgonfio che si ricarica.

_Si superiore. Non c’è niente di cui vergognarsi. Testa alta._

Con un ultimo cenno a Will torna al posto a tavola che ha superato, il suo posto, cercando di mettere qualcosa nello stomaco e, allo stesso tempo, di non sentirsi come un dannato uccello esotico allo zoo.

Quel pomeriggio, arriva al loro appuntamento per primo. L’aula è ordinata come sempre, con un lieve strato di polvere dappertutto se non nella zona che hanno ripulito l’altra volta. L’orologio a muro sulla parete a sinistra gli conforma che è lievemente in anticipo.

Volendo dimostrarsi uno studente, se non diligente, almeno non del tutto sfaticato, ne approfitta per tirare fuori dalla borsa pergamene, piume e inchiostro. Recupera anche i libri di Incantesimi e Trasfigurazione, che impila in colonna su un angolo del tavolo. Sposta la sedia per potercisi accomodare e ne trascina un’altra opportunamente vicina alla sua. A portata di piede, diciamo.

Ha appena disegnato il terzo teschio natalizio sul foglio destinato al tema di Trasfigurazione quando Will arriva. Chiude dietro di sé la porta, saluta Nico con un «Ciao!» entusiasta e si avvicina con passo baldanzoso, portando tra le braccia un involto di carta.

«Quello cos’è?» chiede subito Nico, appena anche l’altro si siede. Come il giorno prima, l’odore che gli arriva al naso gli fa capire cosa c’è dentro e stuzzica la sua curiosità. Cioccolato, pasta frolla, vaniglia forse. Ci sono dei dolcetti lì dentro, ne è sicuro.

Will posa il sacchetto di carta al centro del banco, con fare volutamente teatrale. Assapora l’attimo prima della rivelazione e infine sgancia la bomba.

«Il tuo incentivo.»

«Il mio cosa?»

«Ho intenzione di farti studiare Nico, sul serio. Ma non penso di riuscirci con delle semplici moine.»

Nico sorride sarcastico, chinato verso quel tesoro misterioso, e i dolci.

«Che ne sai, magari funzionano. Voglio proprio vederti provare.»

«L’unica cosa che vedrai saranno questi.» Will allunga entrambe le mani verso l’involto e ne allarga l’apertura, chinandola verso di lui e permettendogli di vedere cosa contiene. Una quantità notevole di calderotti, cioccorane, biscotti glassati, piume di zucchero, liquirizie e caramelle incartate gli sorridono con aspetto seducente. Nico allunga una mano per riflesso, puntando una cioccorana sull’orlo della busta che sembra stia aspettando solo le sue dita per lasciarsi cadere con fiducia.

Il sacchetto viene tirato via con rapidità e spietatezza.

Alza lo sguardo irato verso Will, che richiude la carta con l’aria da uomo d’affari navigato e picchietta sulla pila di libri al suo fianco.

«Solo» marca con enfasi, e gli si legge in faccia che si sta divertendo un mondo. «se io vedrò un discreto tema sui principali incantesimi per la lievitazione di cose inanimate e non e uno sulle difficoltà di una trasfigurazione simultanea.»

Orgoglio e gola si ergono come montagne nella mente di Nico, sovrastando qualsiasi altra emozione e fronteggiandosi a spada tratta.

«Mi stai ricattando?»

«Ti sto… Incentivando.»

«Chiamalo come ti pare, è un ricatto!»

«Chiamalo come ti pare.»

Will sorride più apertamente e, con orrore, Nico riconosce una familiare malizia sull’angolo di quella bocca. Ha _decisamente_ una pessima influenza su di lui.

«Davvero pensi di potermi corrompere così? Mi dai un premio se faccio il bravo, come ai cani?»

«Beh, sono parole tue, non mie.»

Potrebbe aver ringhiato. Di certo ha digrignato i denti. La busta di carta tra le mani di Will è esplosa e dolcetti sono schizzati per un raggio di un metro. Ne ha agguantati un paio al volo e ora li sventola con aria trionfante davanti la faccia di Will. Non ha intenzione di scusarsi per questo piccolo scoppio d’ira, più che giustificato a suo parere.

Will sbatte le palpebre alienato, con una manciata di caramelle incastrate tra i ciuffi di capelli e sul colletto della camicia. La sua mano corre a prendere la bacchetta dalla cinta della divisa, mentre l’altra agguanta un biscotto tutt’altro che friabile e lo scaglia verso Nico. Centro perfetto, dritto in fronte.

Presto è il caos totale, con entrambi bacchetta alla mano e munizioni di dolcetti che sembrano moltiplicarsi. Nico vede fogli e pergamene volare tra e intorno a loro, confetti e cioccolata che schizzano da tutte le parti, calderotti che esplodono in macchie di confettura. Sente il “crack” del vetro quando una boccetta di inchiostro finisce a terra e i versi indignati di Will, la sua risata e le sue minacce giocose, unite alle proprie. Sulla pelle, il suo calore quando riesce ad afferralo o la fredda aria del nulla, quando gli sfugge.

Gli gira la testa, i colori dappertutto e non si fermano un attimo! Il concetto di equilibrio perde di significato e quando il mondo si ferma, si scopre ansimante sul pavimento dell’aula, il braccio sotto la testa di Will che comincia a formicolare e troppe caramelle dure e scomode che gli pungono la schiena.

Ha il viso in fiamme. E non riesce a impedire alle sue labbra di aprirsi in un sorriso.

Con la mano libera si massaggia distrattamente il petto, senza sentire il minimo stimolo a sollevarsi. Le dita si scontrano con una pallina rigida, che scivola giù e lui riagguanta al volo. Cerca di scartare il calderotto dall’involucro con una mano sola e, insperatamente, un’altra mano estranea arriva ad aiutarlo.

Si mette in bocca il dolcetto con un mugugno vergognosamente soddisfatto. Will gli lascia un pizzicotto su un fianco, che lo fa sussultare.

«Dammene un altro.» mormora Nico con tono bisognoso, voltando il viso verso il braccio divenuto insensibile. Sente la testa leggera e svuotata di qualsiasi ego.

A rispondergli, solo un verso incredulo e contrario. Will incrocia le braccia sul petto.

«Per favore.» bisbiglia. Se fossero poco più lontani, non lo sentirebbe neanche. «Per favore.» Muovere le dita gli costa scosse lungo tutto il braccio e comunque prende ad accarezzargli il cuoio capelluto, sotto la matassa di riccioli biondi.

«Per favore.»

«Oh, per l’amor del cielo!»

Will si schiaffa entrambe le mani sulla faccia e Nico sa di aver appena trovato la chiave che apre tutte le porte. Eccola, la strategia che funziona contro Will.

L’altro ragazzo afferra con rabbia la prima cosa che ha il malaugurato destino di capitargli sottomano, stritola la povera rana di cioccolato tra le dita mentre quella si contorce disperata e lo fissa con astio. Sta sicuramente fantasticando di ficcargliela fino in gola.

Nico cerca di ricordare la sua migliore espressione persuasiva, quella che usava sempre con Bianca quando voleva giocasse con lui, e schiude le labbra. Afferra con i denti la rana quando Will la deposita a portata di morso, incredibilmente senza ingozzarlo a forza, e si gusta il secondo boccone. Le dita dell’altro rimangono ad aleggiare sopra la sua bocca.

«Che Merlino mi sia testimone, questa…» Will fa roteare l’indice a indicare tutta la sua faccia, poi la confusione intorno a loro, fino a tornare su Nico e picchiettare i polpastrelli sulla sua gola, dove dovrebbero esserci le corde vocali. «Questa sarà la mia rovina.»

_Ci puoi giurare_.

«Uhm. Me ne daresti un al-»

Will scatta a sedere così all’improvviso che smuove una vampata di aria fredda dietro di sé, oltre a un’altra cascata di caramelle. Il sangue torna a pompare normalmente nel braccio di Nico, ma non è piacevole come la ragione suggerirebbe.

Will scuote le spalle, prende un enorme respiro che trattiene nei polmoni, lo guarda ancora a terra ed espira. Poi si da una lieve spinta con le mani e salta in piedi, stiracchiandosi e guardandosi intorno con frenesia.

«Bene!» esclama, tornando a fissarlo dall’alto della sua posizione eretta. «Qui è un macello. Dobbiamo mettere apposto. E poi studiare. Sì, dobbiamo ancora cominciare.»

«Hai perso il tuo vantaggio. Come intendi convincermi, ora?»

Nico si sistema un braccio sotto la propria testa e incrocia le caviglie una sull’altra. Afferra un bastoncino di liquirizia vicino al suo orecchio e ci giocherella tra le dita. Vuole proprio vedere cosa si inventerà ora.

Will respira profondamente di nuovo, poi prende a fissarlo intensamente. Dopo mezzo minuto, quasi lo inquieta. Poi abbassa la testa, alza gli occhi e dice: «Per favore.»

Nico si irrigidisce. «No!»

«Per favore, Nico. Fallo per me. Fammi felice.»

«No no.» indietreggia sui gomiti fino a tirarsi a sedere e distoglie lo sguardo, ma Will si fa più vicino e quasi cade in ginocchio ai suoi piedi.

«Ci tengo. Mi sono anche preparato, per aiutarti a studiare meglio. Prima di venire qui, ho ripetuto quello che avevo già fatto i giorni scorsi, solo per te. Per favore.»

«Non puoi farmi sentire in colpa! Non a me!» ed è il volume troppo alto della voce che lo tradisce, o magari il fatto che sia arrivato quasi a metà aula a forza di indietreggiare, o ancora lo sguardo che sfugge ogni volta che incontra quel viso da cane bastonato. Forse è una strategia troppo efficace contro tutti.

Nell’impeto della pagliacciata, Will arriva perfino ad afferrargli una mano con le proprie e a stringersela al petto in una posizione accorata, come una perfetta damina dell’ottocento.

«Studierai, Nico?» Il suo tono gronda caramello. «Studierai con me? Per favore?»

Annuisce. Per forza. Will se la sarebbe presa, altrimenti, e non l’avrebbe più aiutato. È la soluzione più conveniente per lui. Assolutamente.

L’altro ragazzo sfrutta l’impeto della gioia per tirarlo su in piedi con lui. Nico segue alla lettera il suo programma, come un bravo bambino: raccolgono i dolci, sistemano gli appunti e l’aula, studiano.

Will è accorto, gli passa una caramella e un apprezzamento ogni volta che la sua voglia di fare cala, ogni cinque minuti circa. Nico riesce a farsi scrivere la conclusione di entrambi i temi e a rimettere insieme nelle sue mani praticamente tutto il sacchetto. Arrivata la sera, salutandosi, trasfigura un candelabro senza lumi in una busta speculare e divide a metà il suo bottino, consegnando a Will la sua parte. Lui accetta senza commentare, allunga solo un po’ la strada per accompagnarlo fino al Dormitorio Serpeverde.


	10. Il torneo natalizio

_28 Dicembre_

La “sessione di studio” pomeridiana si è ormai consolidata. Oggi, a pranzo, non c’è stato bisogno che lui e Will si dicessero una parola: uno sguardo e si sono accordati sul nuovo appuntamento, solito posto, solita ora.

Quegli incontri hanno un’aria di clandestinità e complotto. Quegli incontri sono la parte più bella della giornata di Nico.

Si sveglia la mattina e pensa a quale libro deve ricordarsi di infilare in borsa per dopo. Mangia chiedendosi se Will farà tardi per andare in cucina a recuperare qualche dolcetto. Va a dormire e sogna modi fantasiosi per snervare il suo tutor, sbarazzarsi dei noiosi temi incompleti e sbatterlo al muro per baciarlo.

Cammina accostato al muro come suo solito, nonostante non ci sia nessuno ad occupare il corridoio, e lascia che l’abitudine lo guidi, mentre vaga ancora un po’ con la mente. Quando arriva davanti alla porta della loro aula, si sta chiedendo se riuscirebbe a convincere Will a prestargli il libro di Pozioni, con la scusa di aver dimenticato il proprio, e accompagnarlo a prenderlo fin dentro la sua camera.

La fantasia si infrange come il più sottile degli specchi nel trovare l’aula vuota. Nico occhieggia l’orologio a muro: è in ritardo di dieci minuti. Attende. Will è in ritardo di venti minuti.

Marcia con passo pesante per tutta la classe, sbuffa, si affaccia alla porta, ritorna a marciare. Trenta minuti. Esce e sbatte la porta alle sue spalle con un gesto stizzito. _Intesa visiva un corno_! Chiaramente Will non ha recepito il messaggio.

Il velenoso pensiero che invece abbia capito e deciso deliberatamente di ignorarlo gli striscia in testa e viene scacciato con un mentale svolazzo di mano. Fa la stessa fine l’ipotetica possibilità che Will si sia semplicemente dimenticato.

Nico tira dritto verso la Sala Comune dei Tassorosso, resta qualche minuto a fissare arcigno le botti, sperando… beh, neanche lui sa bene cosa. Che qualcuno venga ad illuminarlo, forse. Poi gira sui tacchi e si dirige in Sala Grande, in un ultimo tentativo prima di tornarsene nella sua tana con il broncio offeso.

Prima ancora di entrare, sente un vociare animato, inusuale in quei giorni di carenza di fauna studentesca. Dentro, lungo il tavolo riservato agli studenti, una mezza dozzina di ragazzi fanno comunella e seguono eccitati qualcosa che sta accadendo in mezzo a loro.

Arrivato a metà sala, Nico riconosce la scacchiera al centro della tavolata e una partita di scacchi magici in corso. Da un lato, un ragazzo con i colori di Corvonero muove un alfiere e si aggiusta gli occhiali con un sorriso compiaciuto. Dall’altro, un Will Solace tormenta il bordo di legno del tavolo con un’unghia e raccoglie diligentemente ciò che resta delle sue pedine massacrate. Il tifo, come la partita, è sbilanciato da una parte, ma la vittoria sembra tutt’altro che vicina con ancora la maggior parte dei pezzi in gioco.

Nico slitta alle spalle dello sconosciuto sfidante silenziosamente, intrufolandosi tra un paio di studenti accavallati sulle panche e intenti a battere pacche incoraggianti sulle spalle del contendente. Will lo nota, ovviamente. La sua espressione si tramuta da sportivamente concentrata a immensamente mortificata.

Da quel momento in poi, la partita subisce un cambio di ritmo vertiginoso, con Will che mette appositamente in atto tutte le mosse più sbagliate e riesce persino ad agitare l’avversario, battendo con impazienza le dita ai lati della scacchiera. La sfida si conclude cinque minuti dopo, con il ragazzo occhialuto che si lamenta per la vittoria praticamente regalata.

Will lascia il posto a sedere e fa il giro della tavolata, raggiungendo Nico a sua volta distanziatosi dal gruppo.

«Mi dispiace!» si scusa appena arriva a portata d’orecchio. «Mi dispiace davvero. Ti giuro, sono stato incastrato.»

«Ti hanno incollato alla sedia con un incantesimo di adesione permanente?»

«Scott mi ha intercettato fuori dal dormitorio, dicendo che gli serviva assolutamente un altro giocatore. Ho detto di avere un impegno e lui ha riso. “Siamo in vacanza! Ma quale impegno?” ha detto e mi ha trascinato via con lui. Una sola partita e ha promesso che poi mi avrebbe lasciato andare.»

«E quante partite hai fatto?»

«… Due.» Will ha la buona creanza di abbassare lo sguardo, contrito. «Ho vinto contro Scott e ho dovuto sfidare Michel.»

Nico rivolge un’altra occhiata allo sfidante di Will.

«Scott è l’idiota biondo laggiù che fra altre due manate smonterà la spalla a quel poveraccio?» chiede, felice di rivolgere la sua seccatura su qualcun altro.

«Lui. Ma è simpatico, tutto sommato.»

«Uhm, sì, ti credo sulla parola.» risponde con il sarcasmo ben evidente dipinto in faccia. Il suo rancore si è dimezzato dopo il primo “mi dispiace” e ora si sta allontanando come le nuvole sospinte dal vento, sempre meno ingombrante. Rimarrà seccato fino a che non rimetteranno piede nella loro aula e poi dimenticherà tutto.

«Dato che abbiamo saltato la sessione di studio per colpa tua, che ne dici di farti perdonare con un’altra capatina in cucina? Magari sono avanzati alcuni pezzi di torrone dal pranzo.»

Will si rilassa un pochino, capendo che non ce l’ha veramente con lui.

«Saltato? Oh no, abbiamo ancora tutto il pomeriggio davanti. Facciamo in tempo a finire almeno una materia, ti lascio perfino scegliere, per fare ammenda.»

Due spesse braccia compaiono tutto d’un tratto intorno alle spalle sia sue che di Will, pesanti e ferme.

«Ehi ragazzi! Stiamo organizzando un torneo come si deve, siete dei nostri?»

Il famoso Scott si rivolge ad entrambi con un sorriso gioviale e accompagna la proposta con una poderosa stretta che infastidisce Nico oltre ogni dire. Apre bocca per inveire contro quel buffone, ma Scott riattacca subito a parlare.

«Will, mi devi la rivincita, assolutamente.» dice, voltando la testa verso di lui. L’entusiasmo è palpabile nella sua voce, come in quella di un cronista allo stadio felice di annunciare la partita del secolo. «Dai che Layla è andata a chiamare anche Austin! Tutti gli studenti rimasti ad Hogwarts nel primo torneo natalizio ufficiale di scacchi magici.»

«Veramente, Scott, noi-»

Un’altra voce si alza dal tavolo dietro di loro. Michel parla senza osservarli, con la mano infilata in un piccolo sacchetto e un foglio di carta di fronte.

«Di Angelo, tu sei nel secondo girone, ok? Solace nel primo.»

«Noi non partecipiamo.» lo fredda Nico, perentorio. Si scrolla di dosso Scott, aggiungendoci una gomitata ben assestata per farlo ritrarre anche da Will.

Michel non demorde.

«Ohi, non ti puoi tirare indietro così. Abbiamo già deciso le partite.»

«Will, avevi promesso di sfidare me dopo Michel.» Interviene anche una ragazza, occhi battaglieri e treccia sfatta.

«Non è vero! Quando l’ho detto?»

«Su ragazzi, non c’è bisogno di scaldarsi. Se a Nico e Will non piace lo schema delle partite possiamo cambiarlo.»

«Non è certo quello il problema! Noi non giochiamo.»

«Cioè dai forfait, Di Angelo? Ti arrendi subito?»

Sebbene detto con tono più debole rispetto al resto del chiacchiericcio, il commento di Michel va a segno.

Nico, che si è già stufato di interagire con tutta quella gente, mastica una maledizione tra i denti e ripete, scandendo chiaramente: «Io non gioco proprio.»

«Hai paura di perdere? Pensavo fossi uno sveglio.»

Le dita gli formicolano per la voglia di afferrare la bacchetta. Anche la lingua formicola, con un insulto bello pesante già pronto sulla punta. E invece cede. Aspetta il suo turno incenerendo con lo sguardo Michel e Scott e chiunque abbia l’infelice idea di provare a coinvolgerlo nel “tifo”, con Will che gli rivolge sorrisi nervosi quando non è di fronte alla scacchiera.

La vera rivoluzione del pomeriggio è che comincia a vincere e, soprattutto, a prenderci gusto. Ogni pedone spazzato via è un mattone che rinsalda il suo ego. Battere Scott è a dir poco gratificante. Presto i sorrisi di Will passano da costipati a meravigliati e quando viene eliminato, si mette al suo fianco e parteggia per lui.

Non è chissà quale campione a scacchi, Nico lo sa meglio di tutti, ma la dea fortuna quel pomeriggio lo fa finire in semi-finale.

Si concentra seriamente sulla partita, quasi suda freddo quando si ritrova in trappola. La regina bianca semina il terrore tra i suoi pezzi e miete vittime come l’angelo della morte. E poi cade sotto la valanga di una torre. Un’altra vittoria.

Nico comincia a credere davvero di poter vincere quel torneo. Chissà se gli faranno una targhetta. Chissà se Will si complimenterà – ovvio che lo farà, è Will, e non vede l’ora.

Michel, nella semi-finale dopo la sua, viene eliminato, soddisfazione che si aggiunge ad altra soddisfazione.

Il suo ultimo sfidante è qualcuno che Nico non conosce nemmeno per sentito dire. Un grifondoro dell’ultimo anno, con i capelli tagliati a spazzola, gli zigomi alti e l’attitudine più calma che abbia mai visto in assoluto, soprattutto in quelli della sua specie. Lo innervosisce.

Durante i primi dieci minuti di partita sembrano semplicemente studiarsi a vicenda, punzecchiando le file avversarie, in uno stallo apparentemente equilibrato. Poi, come ultima mossa di una serie che Nico non è riuscito a seguire, il suo sfidante mangia la regina nera, avvicinandosi fin troppo al re. Il pubblico improvvisamente si anima e tutti gli eliminati guardano avidi la scacchiera, prorompono in esclamazioni di sorpresa o esultanza e attaccano a suggerire mosse a tutto spiano.

Il tizio, qualunque sia il suo nome che ora sfugge a Nico, demolisce metodicamente ogni suo sogno di gloria. In poche altre mosse, lui si ritrova alle strette, a combattere con la spiacevole evidenza che qualunque pezzo muoverà, lo Scacco sarà inevitabile. Riconosce la sconfitta quando la vede.

«Matto.»

Il gruppo di studenti esulta e si congratula con il vincitore, a suon di pacche sulle spalle e parole elettrizzate.

«Bella partita.» Si complimenta il grifondoro, allungandosi sopra la scacchiera per porgere una mano a Nico. È sicuro che la sua voglia inesistente di stringere quella mano sia evidente, perché il ragazzo più grande dirotta quasi subito il braccio per recuperare i suoi pezzi bianchi e stringe le labbra in un sorriso indulgente.

«Complimenti anche a te.» Will è ancora al suo fianco e raccoglie i suoi pezzi per lui.

«E per cosa? Ho perso.»

«Come tutti. Tu sei quello che è durato di più.» Gli da due pacche al centro della schiena, ma con appena un decino della forza apparentemente usata dagli altri. Sembrano due colpetti riservati al dorso di un gattino, un po’ più di forza e rischierebbe di spiaccicarlo al suolo.

Nico non è un gracile gattino. Scrolla le spalle e si lascia scivolare la mano di Will via di dosso.

Questi, allora, si avvicina per parlargli all’orecchio.

«Morgan è un campione di scacchi magici a livello nazionale. Quest’anno è entrato perfino nella Lega Mondiale.»

Questo sì che lenisce la sua sconfitta.

«E non me lo potevi dire prima che lo sfidassi, vero?» gli chiede stizzito, con lo stesso tono basso. Non osa voltare il viso. Vede benissimo con la cosa dell’occhio e che sono letteralmente a una guancia di distanza.

«Se lo avessi saputo prima, avresti rinunciato?»

Con un sospiro sconfitto, Nico scuote il capo e si alza dalla panca. Ne ha abbastanza di scacchi magici per quella giornata, per quella _vacanza_. La sua parte l’ha fatta, se qualcuno proverà a fermare di nuovo lui o Will, a questo punto è autorizzato a diventare violento.

«Ciao ragazzi, noi andiamo.» Will saluta, attardandosi un momento.

«Veramente pensavamo di-»

«Ciao ragazzi! A dopo!»

Nico si sente spintonare dietro la schiena ben prima di uscire dalla Sala Grande e aumenta il passo, ancora e ancora, fin quasi a correre, lungo i corridoi e l’atrio senza la minima idea di dove stia andando.

Il grande portone all’ingresso è spalancato e, quando ci passano davanti, una lieve folata di vento li accarezza. Ha finito di nevicare da un po’, ma lo strato di neve è ormai spesso e i giovani alberi si piegano sotto i cumuli pesanti.

Appena oltrepassata la linea dei cardini, la corsa di Nico viene arrestata da un inaspettato strattone, che invece di sospingerlo in avanti lo trascina all’indietro. Non barcolla rischiando di cadere solo perché il petto di Will glielo impedisce fisicamente, impattando contro la sua schiena, mentre lui gli ansima accaldato sulla nuca. Non è sicuro di volersene lamentare.

«Trovato.» mormora distrattamente Will e questa volta, per farsi seguire, lo prende per mano e conduce lungo i gradini del patio, fino allo spiazzo al lato della strada principale. Nico non è sicuro di volersi lamentare neanche di questo.

«Facciamo un pupazzo di neve, ti va?» Gli propone Will, lasciandogli le dita per sfregarsi le mani e piazzarsi di fronte a lui. «Alto quanto Morgan. E gli mettiamo una sciarpa di grifondoro.»

Nico è oltre il perplesso.

«Un pupazzo di neve?»

«Sì.»

«Con la sciarpa di grifondoro.»

«Sì.»

Will sorride come il primo della classe che sa di avere la risposta esatta alla domanda del professore. «Così lo puoi schiantare.»

Lo guarda più minuziosamente per capire se è serio. Lo è.

«In pratica mi stai istigando alla violenza, lo sai?»

«Al contrario, ti sto fornendo un modo sano e indolore per scaricare la tensione.»

Detto questo, per dare il buon esempio, Will recupera la bacchetta dalla cinta dei pantaloni pesanti e la punta verso il terreno tra di loro. Sussurra qualche parola, agita la bacchetta in un cerchio e un piccolo grumo di neve comincia a rotolare e ingrandirsi.

«È questo quello che fai quando qualcuno ti da sui nervi? Costruisci un pupazzo di neve che gli somiglia e lo distruggi?» chiede lui, osservando la sfera compatta diventare alta quanto un gatto, poi un comodino, fino ad arrivare all’altezza dei suoi fianchi. «Quanti Nico Di Angelo di neve hai schiantato?»

«Chissà.» è la risposta emblematica che riceve, insieme a uno svolazzo di bacchetta che lo incoraggia a prendere la sua.

Obbedisce e insieme si mettono a costruire un pupazzo dopo l’altro, recuperando rami rotti da sotto gli alberi e pietre dal selciato e trasfigurando ramoscelli fitti di sempreverde in trame di sciarpa.

Con sorpresa di Nico, il metodo Solace sembra funzionare. Dopo aver schiantato due Morgan, due Michel, tre Scott e circa quindici sculture di ghiaccio a forma di tema di Trasfigurazione, si sente molto più rilassato e incline al perdono.

Will, che ha riso di ogni incantesimo uscito fuori dalla sua bacchetta e non ha accennato neanche una volta alla sessione di studio perduta, sebbene sicuramente il pensiero gli frullasse in testa, chiude la serata con una replica fedele e imbronciata di Nico stesso in versione pupazzo di neve. Glie lo lascia ammirare per qualche secondo, prima di spappolarlo sotto una montagna di neve a forma di libri.


	11. In due su un letto per uno

_29 dicembre_

È davvero, davvero difficile controllare le proprie espressioni facciali quando si è felici. Nico potrebbe soffrire da cani dentro per giorni e non lasciare che il più piccolo muscolo si contragga fuori posto. Quando succede qualcosa di bello, invece, non può fare a meno di pensarci e farsi avvolgere dal calore e in men che non si dica si ritrova a sorridere al nulla come un ebete. Forse è una questione di abitudine.

Anche ora, mentre aspetta che la rampa delle scale giusta arrivi al pianerottolo, sta guardando un quadro con della natura morta e sorride. Non c’è niente di speciale in della frutta che marcisce in un vassoio, ma lui sorride come se ci fosse una torta al cioccolato e potesse allungare una mano per afferrarne una bella fetta.

Sospira e cerca di controllarsi. È ridicolo e vagamente umiliante, _e Will lo ha invitato in camera sua_ , e se continuerà così farà venire un colpo a qualche insegnante, _e Will lo ha invitato in camera sua_ , che potrebbe decidere di scrivere a suo padre. Se la vede già la faccia del suo vecchio, mentre leggere la lettera e scopre che suo figlio vaga per i corridoi del castello come un pazzo.

_Ma chi se ne frega, Will mi ha invitato in camera sua_.

La sessione di studio è spostata dalla solita aula – non così solita, in realtà, si rende conto che ci hanno passato ben pochi pomeriggi a conti fatti – al Dormitorio Tassorosso. La scusa ufficiale? Will potrebbe fornirgli dei libri molto utili per Erbologia, ma non può prestarglieli perché servono anche a lui. Deve necessariamente consultarli in camera, a detta sua. Nico è diventato un fan di piante e affini tre secondi dopo la lieta notizia ed è pronto a scrivere il tema più concettualmente inesatto e grammaticalmente scorretto che si sia mai letto nella storia dei temi scolastici. Ci vorranno molte ore di revisione.

Will, come promesso, è venuto a prenderlo alla fine delle scale. Averlo invitato nella propria camera non sembra dargli pensiero, non come sarebbe successo a parti invertite. Anche ora, si dondola sui talloni con le braccia dietro la schiena e segue con il naso all’insù l’intreccio delle scale.

Arrivano senza una parola fin davanti l’ingresso della Sala Comune dei Tassorosso, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri, e qui Will recupera un nastro di stoffa nera dalla tasca e si avvicina a lui, rinnovando le sue scuse.

Unica condizione da soddisfare per permettere a un cupo serpeverde di entrare nella casa della gioia e del candore, voluta fortemente da Kevin, l’altro tassorosso rimasto a scuola: Nico non deve venire a conoscenza della sequenza giusta per entrare. Un prezzo tutto sommato esiguo e che è disposto a pagare. Will ha anche bocciato l’idea di obliviarlo, perché non vuole far sentire Nico a disagio, optando piuttosto per una momentanea cecità.

Stretto il nodo dietro la nuca, Nico si sente afferrare delicatamente per i gomiti e togliere dal centro del corridoio. Will lo lascia per qualche secondo e poi lo riacciuffa per le spalle.

«Ancora qualche passo in avanti. Occhio al gradino, qui c’è un gradino. Ok, aspetta un attimo.»

Sente il tonfo di una porta che spinge l’aria fuori mentre si chiude e lo sfrigolio del legno delle botti che si riassestano. A sfiorargli le guance le dita di Will, che afferrano la stoffa e glie la fanno scivolare sulla fronte, fino a toglierla.

Il cambiamento non è traumatico, la luce soffusa nel grande salotto non è così luminosa da risultare fastidiosa e crea un’atmosfera calda che ricorda le braci stanche e morenti di un camino.

Nico ammette di aver dato solo un’occhiata sommaria alla Sala Comune, poco interessato ai vezzi dei tassorosso. Kevin è seduto su un pouf troppo imbottito al centro del tappeto e si sta esercitando con la bacchetta a coordinare un piccolo tamburo, due flauti in miniatura e un violino altrettanto minuto, che suonano timidi nel silenzio della stanza. Ricambia il broncio di malcontento del direttore d’orchestra con un sogghigno compiaciuto.

«Da questa parte.» Will lo prende di nuovo per un gomito, senza stringere, e tira appena verso le scale di un ballatoio che corre lungo tutti i muri della stanza. Percorso questo, si fermano davanti una porta massiccia con un bel quattro verniciato sullo stipite, al di sopra dell’ingresso principale.

Al di là della porta, tre letti a baldacchino sono disposti uno di fianco all’altro lungo un’unica navata. Di fronte a ogni cuccetta si specchia un armadio a muro e ad occupare il restante spazio di parete libera ci pensano finestre dipinte che si affacciano su paesaggi da cartolina e poster personali dei proprietari.

Nella sua modesta presunzione, Nico aveva pensato di poter riconoscere la postazione di Will da solo, ma ora che si trova lì ammette di non averne idea. Nessuna rivista su quei tre comodini grida “Will Solace” più di qualsiasi altro portapenne o poster.

Will supera sia il primo che il secondo letto per gettare la borsa ai piedi del terzo e lasciarsi cadere sul materasso.

«Mettiti pure comodo.» invita Nico, intento in un’altra analisi più approfondita dei suoi effetti personali.

Nessuna fotografia di famiglia, cosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato dato che, da quel che ha potuto capire, il suo amico ha un ottimo rapporto sia con i genitori che con ognuno dei suoi numerosi fratelli. Puntava molto su una simile fotografia per riconoscere il suo letto, in effetti. Ci sono qualche cartolina di città europee e un paio di libri di narrativa, due poster di una squadra di quidditch che lui non conosce, una coperta di pile sopra il cassettone che è abbastanza sicuro abbia la stampa di Star Wars. Nessuna garza o bauletto medico in giro, niente di compromettente.

Nico molleggia un po’ sul materasso, accostandosi impercettibilmente a Will. Valuta se stendersi a pancia in su come lui e, quando trova finalmente il coraggio per lasciarsi andare, l’altro torna seduto e allunga una mano sotto al letto per afferrare la maniglia di un cassetto scorrevole.

«Questi sono i libri di cui ti parlavo.» Recupera due volumi chiaramente non accademici sulle piante medicinali dell’Est-Europa e dell’Asia Occidentale e li appoggia tra di loro.

Anche Nico tira fuori dalla sacca i suoi appunti, quaderno e inchiostro e dopo poche parole di incoraggiamento, tutte da parte di Will, cominciano a darsi da fare.

Will perde la posizione composta dopo cinque minuti contati dall’inizio, Nico ci mette due interi capitoli per rilassarsi abbastanza per abbandonare le scarpe oltre il bordo del letto e stendersi sui gomiti al fianco dell’altro. Le lenzuola sotto di lui sono morbide e profumate, però, e la temperatura della stanza piacevolmente tiepida; man a mano che vanno avanti sente la rigidezza dei muscoli affievolire e alla fine della lettura può dire di sentirsi a suo agio.

I piedi di entrambi dondolano fuori dal bordo e, a volte, si scontrano per caso. Altre volte no, altre ancora uno dei due lo fa apposta ed è subito lotta per la supremazia, finisce sempre con Will che afferra il libro più vicino e lo usa per colpirlo in testa o su una spalla. Nico ride sotto i baffi. 

«Concentrati!» gli intima e poi spalma il piede addosso al suo, come fossero due magneti.

Passano forse un paio d’ore così, con lo studio che procede, Will che un po’ lo aiuta, un po’ trova per lui i capitoli giusti sui suoi libri e un po’ gli detta i riassunti da fare.

«No, aspetta, la pianta dell’aconito è tutta velenosa, sia radici che foglie. Le radici però sono la parte più velenosa. Riprendi da “Miscelabile”. Sì, allora, “La quantità e l’efficacia - sono dipendenti - della parte presa in esame”. Tu soffri il solletico?»

Nico scrive sul foglio “Tu soffri il” prima di elaborare completamente la domanda nel cervello e bloccarsi con la piuma d’oca a metà strada tra il foglio e l’inchiostro.

«Cancella le ultime parole.» gli suggerisce Will, picchiettando la pergamena con il dito.

«Sì, penso proprio che cancellerò l’ultima domanda.» è la sua risposta attonita. Lo guarda di sottecchi dubbioso, chiedendosi come gli sia venuta in mente una cosa del genere di punto in bianco.

«Ma lo soffri?»

Allora non è stato solo un lapsus mentale, Will gli ha davvero chiesto se soffre il solletico. È come mostrare a un uomo la bacchetta in posizione d’attacco e chiedere se conosce l’incantesimo scudo.

Nico nega secco e mette su un’espressione minacciosa, che spera scoraggi qualsiasi proposito ci sia dall’altra parte. Un secondo di ragionamento in più e avrebbe capito che la mossa migliore da fare sarebbe stata rimanere indifferenti. È proprio quell’occhiataccia che lo tradisce: Will, invece di ritrarsi e abbandonare l’idea, allunga una mano verso il suo fianco, con le dita aperte come artigli di rapace.

Nico gli afferra il polso in tempo, ma è inutile, un altro attacco arriva sul lato opposto e Will gli cade sopra per lo slancio. Gambe, gomiti, piedi; finiscono a rotolarsi sopra il letto, contorcendosi come serpenti e gemendo ogni volta che lo spigolo di un libro sotto di loro li infilza. Nessuno dei due riesce a raggiungere qualche punto sensibile, eppure scoppiano a ridere entrambi.

Si accasciano di nuovo sul materasso per riprendere fiato. Will non riesce a smettere di ridacchiare e Nico ne approfitta per scansare pergamena e piume d’oca da sotto la schiena e sistemarsi bello comodo a pancia in sotto. Adora quel letto ogni secondo di più.

Sente Will emettere un lungo sospiro dalle labbra che quasi diventa un fischio e lo vede snodare le spalle come una marionetta e voltare la testa verso di lui per guardarlo. Allunga una mano come prima. Lentamente. A Nico ricorda terribilmente la prima volta che lo ha toccato, in infermeria, con movenze caute, dandogli modo di osservarlo e fermarlo, nel caso non volesse.

Arriva a toccargli il fianco con la punta delle dita. Nico percepisce la pressione leggera oltre il tessuto della felpa. Un punzecchiare accennato, un blando tentativo di solletico. Gli scappa comunque un sorriso, ma lo lascia fare, e grazie al cielo: dopo qualche momento, le dita di Will risalgono il suo fianco, passano sulla schiena e sulla spalla schivando le sporgenze ossee con competenza, fino al collo. Qui accarezzano più che solleticare. La pelle che non si stacca dalla pelle e in mezzo ci scorre l’elettricità.

Nico sente una stretta sotto l’ombelico. Non dovrebbe, perché la mano di Will è da tutt’altra parte, ma sa benissimo cos’è e non vuole preoccuparsene ora. Per fortuna è prono. Per la miseria, quel momento è troppo bello per preoccuparsi di qualsiasi cosa.

Decide di ricambiare il gesto, allungando a sua volta un braccio per arrivare ad accarezzarlo. Un unico indice sull’interno del gomito, chiude gli occhi appena lo tocca e dato che il mondo non esplode, li riapre per godersi lo spettacolo. Risale con i polpastrelli il braccio avvolto nella manica di un maglione orrendo, si lascia guidare dalla clavicola e torna giù, lungo il busto. Il petto di Will si alza quando ci passa sopra le dita, la pancia è incavata in un respiro infinito. Il suo corpo si tende man a mano che scende con la mano.

È come se un pittore ammirasse lo spettacolo del suo stesso pennello che crea un’opera d’arte.

Nico sente la fossetta dell’ombelico sotto il dito e lo sorpassa, sfiorandolo subito sotto. Ottiene un brusco respiro trattenuto e la schiena che si inarca leggermente. Potrebbe fare questo per tutta la giornata.

E invece decide di prendersi la sua vittoria, spezzando quel momento intimo. Affonda l’indice e il medio sotto le costole di Will, ripetutamente, facendolo scoppiare a ridere e contorcere sul materasso.

«Basta! Basta! Ti prego!»

Will dovrà perdonarlo, ma continuerà ancora per un po’. È così bello che è difficile smettere.


	12. Pensieri scomodi

_30 dicembre_

Seduto sul proprio letto, circondato da metà del materiale scolastico che possiede, Nico sa che è arrivato il momento delle decisioni drastiche. Non finirà mai tutti i compiti delle vacanze in tempo, deve capire cosa è imperativo che faccia e cosa si può rimandare a dopo l’inizio delle lezioni. Grazie a Will buona parte del lavoro è già stata fatta, ma ci sono ancora un paio di temi che non può non consegnare e deve fare almeno una decina di esercizi di Aritmanzia tra tutti quelli assegnati se non vuole ricevere un Troll.

Sa che Will ha terminato i compiti proprio quella mattina, ma per una strana forma di orgoglio non vuole chiedergli di poterli copiare. Quel pomeriggio cercherà di impegnarsi come si deve e, con un po’ di fortuna, avrà finito lo stretto necessario per l’ora di cena e con un giorno d’anticipo sul calendario.

Armato di questi propositi, arriva all’appuntamento giornaliero con una borsa che pesa la metà di lui e la spalla che grida di gioia quando la poggia sopra il banco.

«Ehi.»

«Ehi, ciao.»

Nico lo fissa per qualche secondo, cercando di capire se c’è qualcosa che non va. Comincia a tirar fuori i libri, illustrando il suo piano di battaglia e ricevendo silenziosi gesti d’assenso. Intinge la piuma nella boccetta d’inchiostro, spiana il foglio con una mano e si prepara a svolgere il primo dei suoi esercizi, con lo sguardo dell’altro pronto a cogliere ogni errore.

Si blocca almeno tre volte e ad ognuna, quando solleva il viso per cercare aiuto, trova Will distratto. Strano.

Passa all’esercizio successivo e chiama il suo compagno più del necessario. Will si presta volentieri a qualche suggerimento quando glielo chiede, ma torna tra le nuvole appena smette di parlare.

Vanno avanti così per quasi tutto il pomeriggio, con Will che passa la maggior parte del tempo a giocherellare assente con tutto ciò che gli passa sottomano e lui che è troppo perplesso per intervenire. Senza gli adeguati stimoli che si era aspettato, il suo programma di studio procede più a rilento del dovuto e anche la determinazione si assottiglia ogni minuto che passa. Quando è il momento di cambiare materia e deve togliere la pergamena piena dalle mani di Will, che se la stava rigirando senza apparente scopo tra le dita, mette via i libri e non ne prende altri in cambio.

«C’è qualcosa che non va?» chiede, intrecciando le braccia sul banco per creare un comodo appoggio per il suo mento.

«Uhm? No, niente. Perché?»

«Sei sicuro? Mi sembri da tutt’altra parte.» Un pensiero improvviso ma non irragionevole lo sorprende. «Se hai altro da fare non devi per forza stare qui.»

«No, no, niente del genere. E mi fa piacere aiutarti, lo sai. Ho solo un sacco di pensieri per la testa oggi.»

Will minimizza con una mano e il suo sguardo si focalizza sul banco, tentando di capire probabilmente cosa stanno facendo in quel momento.

«Che tipo di pensieri?» Nico non molla la presa. Will sembra essersi accorto solo ora che ha messo via tutti gli appunti, cosa che rafforza la sua curiosità.

«Beh… Sono quasi finite le vacanze.»

Nico alza un sopracciglio per indicargli di continuare.

«Dopodomani riprendono le lezioni e sono triste, tutto qui. È una cosa scema, lo so.»

«Ovvio.» replica lui e poi si affretta ad aggiungere: «Nessuno vuole che le lezioni ricomincino, è normale. Addio alle mattinate passate a dormire e al tempo libero.»

«Non è proprio questo il punto.»

Attende una spiegazione, ma Will sembra camminare sulle uova per quanto esita a sputare due parole in croce. Nico impiega mezz’ora e tutte le sue doti di persuasione per tirargli fuori ciò che pensa.

Alla fine, comprende che con il riprendere delle lezioni questa routine fatta di appuntamenti in aula, tentativi di studio e dirottamenti verso il relax si spezzerà per forza; che a Will è arrivata a piacere, questa routine, e gli dispiace doverla perdere. Capisce – crede di capire, spera di non starselo solo sognando – che Will non sa se lui vorrà vederlo ancora finite quelle vacanze, una volta che i suoi amici serpeverde saranno tornati a scuola.

Ascolta le sue parole con la faccia calma e neutrale di un medico dal sangue freddo, mentre dentro ribolle come un calderone, attonito dai voli pindarici dell’altro e dalla propria lentezza mentale. Non si capacita che siano già passati così tanti giorni. E pensare che, qualche ora prima, si stava organizzando per il nuovo anno! Non aveva collegato i pezzi, l’inizio delle lezioni scolastiche con le _sue_ lezioni private.

«Beh, i miei voti ne risentiranno di certo, senza più te a ricattarmi per studiare.» ammette, scherzando ma neanche tanto. «Dici… che non c’è modo di continuare a studiare insieme?»

Will mette un freno alla parlantina per guardarlo con cauta sorpresa. Incrocia anche lui le braccia sul tavolo e assume la sua stessa posizione, parlando con prudenza: «Non saprei, avremo le lezioni il pomeriggio. Certo, possiamo fare durante il fine settimana, ma ci sarà molto meno tempo e non so quanto potrò aiutarti. Non posso rimanere indietro.»

Nico non ha certo intenzione di approfittarsi di lui fino a tanto. E comunque non è questo il punto.

«Hai un sacco di libri interessanti, magari potresti prestarmene qualcun altro.»

Will annuisce soltanto, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

«E se mi servisse un infermiere, saprei dove trovarti.»

Per l’amor del cielo, non riesce a dire qualcosa che non suoni puramente opportunista?

«Devi insegnarmi come si fa quella pozione contro l’insonnia. Magari, alla prossima uscita a Hogsmeade, possiamo andare insieme alla drogheria e comprare gli ingredienti. E facciamo anche tappa da Mielandia, uhm?»

Questo suona come un appuntamento. Lo legge in faccia a Will, cosa gli sembra. Se potesse guardarsi allo specchio, lo leggerebbe anche sulla sua.

«Cioè, se ti va. E possiamo giocare a scacchi magici. Fai schifo a scacchi, hai bisogno di qualche dritta. Potrei restituirti il favore e sarebbe un modo per passare il tempo.»

Nico si tappa la bocca azzannandosi l’interno di una guancia. Ora è lui a straparlare. E ripetersi ciò che ha appena detto nella testa non lo rende meno imbarazzante, tutt’altro.

«Oh. Sì, mi va. Mi piacerebbe molto giocare con te. E… tutto il resto.» è la risposta di Will. Piega leggermente la testa di lato, qualche gradazione di colore in più sulle guance. «Non faccio così schifo a scacchi magici.»

Nico rilascia un sospiro che non sapeva di trattenere. Pare che tutto sommato sia andata bene.

«Sì che lo fai. Ti ho visto giocare. Quando sei in vantaggio tendi a regalare punti: non c’è niente di più sbagliato.»

«Non è vero! Non mi sopravvaluto.»

«Non ho detto che ti sopravvaluti, ma che sei caritatevole. E l’avversario ne approfitta.» Solleva un poco la testa per mettere bene in mostra il sorriso ironico in cui stira la bocca. «Sul serio, rubi ingredienti per pozioni al tuo professore e ti fai scrupoli a mangiare un pedone?»

Will lo spintona.

«Mi perseguiterai con questa storia all’infinito, vero? L’ho fatto per te!»

«Onoratissimo.» Nico si sente davvero così, come se cavalcasse una bolla di sapone che lo fa lievitare sempre più in alto.

Will sembra alleggerito a sua volta, molto più sereno di prima. La conferma gli arriva qualche secondo dopo, quando lo sente chiedere: «Perché non stai studiando?»

«Pensavo stessimo parlando.»

«Non più. Possiamo parlare ancora a pranzo, se vuoi.» Solleva le spalle con rinnovata motivazione e batte entrambi i palmi delle mani sullo spazio sgombro tra di loro. «Su, che le vacanze sono quasi finite!»

Nico dimostra tutta la sua insofferenza con un gigantesco sospiro, ma non discute. Recupera gli appunti e riprende da dove si era interrotto prima.

La seconda parte del pomeriggio scivola via molto più fluidamente, con Will che torna a concentrarsi su di lui e sui suoi compiti più alacremente del solito. Si offre persino di scrivere lui la scaletta di entrambi i temi, così da velocizzare i tempi.

Arrivata l’ora di cena, Nico posa la penna d’oca con le dita spiacevolmente contratte, la testa pesante di chi non vuole vedere una lettera scritta fino all’anno nuovo e la soddisfazione di aver terminato tutto ciò che aveva da fare, o almeno lo stretto indispensabile.

Will si dice fiero di lui e lo accompagna all’entrata della Sala Comune dei Serpeverde con la promessa di aspettarlo e andare insieme a cena.

«Non devi passare anche tu in dormitorio?»

«Non davvero, no. Ti aspetto qui, dai, sbrigati.»

Questa sorpresa è niente rispetto a quella che Nico prova quando, arrivati in Sala Grande, Will raggiunge il suo compagno di casa solo per trascinarselo dietro, verso di lui. Scavalca la panca nel posto accanto al suo e fa cenno imperativo a Kevin di sedersi, poi si volta verso Nico e gli sorride, sfidandolo a dire qualcosa con lo sguardo.

L’unica rimostranza di Nico sarebbe per il terzo incomodo.

La cena è la più silenziosa della settimana. Nico mangia per i fatti suoi, senza sentire davvero il bisogno di conversare. Will sembra accontentarsi della vicinanza e gli rivolge poco la parola, se non per sporadiche osservazioni sul cibo, cercando piuttosto di conversare con il suo amico, teso e di poche parole, chiaramente non a suo agio. Il resto dei commensali lancia occhiate curiose in direzione del loro bizzarro terzetto, tendendo le orecchie in modo evidente.

Hanno fornito una bella distrazione durante quelle vacanze solitarie, si rende conto Nico. Spera solo che le chiacchiere non si gonfino troppo. Gli studenti annoiati sanno essere terrificanti.

«Hai provato la vellutata di zucca? È molto buona.»

«Sto bene così.»


End file.
